


What's Mine is Mine

by 13943



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other: See Story Notes, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Topping from the Bottom, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a year of waiting, Damian finally gets to claim what's his</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into ไทย available: [What's Mine is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133909) by [lilwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilwi/pseuds/lilwi)



> So I've been reading [this](http://batboybondage.tumblr.com/) and stumbled upon [this](http://dc-kink.livejournal.com/1076.html?thread=709940/) and figured that I might as well as make a story out of the two.
> 
> anyways, please note that i'm tagging this as underage just to be safe because damian is still around 17-19 while dick is around in his mid to late 20's. this fic talks about damian taking advantage of dick physically, sexually and emotionally that if this is not your cup of coffee i suggest you don't read this.
> 
> and, i've been wanting to write an A/B/O for a while now but i still don't fully understand the concept of it, so this will probably be different from your usual A/B/O :)
> 
> btw, the first few chapters may be bad because of how unhealthy and dysfunctional their relationship is but i can assure you that as the story progress, their relationship will get better :)
> 
> and also, this is the first time i ever wrote porn so please tell me your thoughts about it in the comments below :)
> 
> A/N as of 11/14/2016: hi there again! so when i re-read this fic, i can't help but notice that there are a lot of grammatical errors on this one, so i decided to rewrite and edit this fic and other than that i kinda tweaked the ending a bit to fit what i had in mind for this story :) hopefully this will look more or less presentable than before and it would be great if you guys tell me what you think of the new version, enjoy ~ :>
> 
> and also i didn't touch the notes, so yeah XD they remained unchanged
> 
> original number of words: 23,754  
> original date of completion: 8/22/16

Sprawled across the large bed naked, Dick Grayson had to suffer in his heat alone. Cheeks flush red, voice raspy and saliva dripping down from his lips, body covered in sweat, tears and cum. He had had been playing with himself since morning; pinching his nipples, fiddling with them until they become hard and sensitive, jerking himself until cum starts to spurt out and shoving a large vibrator down his hole until he reaches climax but still, his heat hasn’t gone down nor has he feel sated. Cursing underneath his breathe, Dick starts to play with himself as soon as the familiar feeling of wanting to be fucked arises.

He’s an omega and omegas tend to go on heat every month, some are lucky enough and would go on heats every three months. Usually an omega’s heat can only be satisfied with their alpha’s knot inside of them but since Dick’s alpha had been de—gone, he had no other choice but to go through his heats alone. He’s been doing it for a year now, normally using suppressants would help him go through his heat faster and easier but somehow even when he took double dosage of it, his body still feels hot— hotter than what he normally feels. He would have delve with it deeper but he hears the door opening, to his surprise Damian enters the room.

“Da-damian?!” fear, panic then surprise hits his mind. Dick knows being the only omega in a house full of betas and alphas, he had to lock himself at the furthest room in the manor during he’s in heat. He didn’t want to bother anyone nor to make them feel uncomfortable with him being horny and humping on them for no reason. He had made sure to double, heck even, triple lock the door before his heat had come (he always locks himself a day before his heat starts and brings along the things he needed) and out of all the rooms in the manor, how did Damian find him? Since, all the rooms in the manor had scent blockers installed in them, so it’s impossible for him to have tracked him down by his scent alone and Dick doesn’t use his room for obvious reasons. The only viable explanation is—  _No_. When he fully understands the situation he is in, Dick immediately tries to cover himself.

Damian smirks, narrowing his eyes like a predator about to catch its prey. Damian’s not an ordinary alpha, he’s an alpha of the highest caliber. His scent immediately says it all, it’s even stronger than his father, harder to resist than anyone else’s. Dick knew this, he met a lot of alphas in his life and none of them could even match the strong, dominant, musky scent of Damian—not even his mate, Bruce Wayne, even betas fall on their knees when they smell him from a mile away.

_This is a mistake, Damian is Bruce’s son._

Trying his best to cover his naked self, Dick is surprise when Damian unexpectedly jumps on top of him. “Don’t hide yourself at my presence Grayson.” He whispers. His hot breath feels tingly underneath his skin, making his skin hair rise from his voice alone. “Reveal yourself to me.”  Damian adds, his hands slowly starting to unveil Dick’s naked body behind the cocoon of blanket, the only response Dick gives him is a small whimper while doing nothing to stop the younger man’s advances.

 _Shit!_  He should really leave before they’ll do something they’ll both regret.  Damian’s irresistible, both men and women from different castes has flocked over him ever since he was presented as an alpha but he rejected all of them. Dick didn’t understood why, even now, he didn’t understand why Damian hadn’t been mated with anyone else. To be honest, if Dick hadn’t been mated before, he’d find Damian irresistible as well. Even now that his mate is gone…Dick tries his best to resist Damian’s dominating and alluring scent, he really wanted to stay faithful and loyal only to his mate.

_But he smells so good,_ he thinks as soon as Damian successfully remove the blanket out from him.  

Moving his hand further down, Dick hitches his breath every time Damian’s fingers touches his skin. Damian continues to tease him as he caresses his skin—his fingers travelling from his face to his chest to his abdomen, Damian takes his time to appreciate Dick’s body. Dick whines when Damian’s hand graze through his lower hips, nearly touching his hard rock cock. Finally after what felt like forever, Damian touches his hard weeping cock. Dick mewls in delight as Damian starts to stroke it at a slow, agonizing pace.

“Sto—ah!” the omega screams as Damian squeezes the base of his cock. Liking Dick’s response, he starts to move faster, using his free hand, Damian tweaks Dick’s right nipple while his mouth busies itself on the left side. Tugging and pinching his right nipple while on the left he licks, bites and sucks it with his mouth until they both become hard.

Dick writhes under him, both pleasure and pain combining into one amazing sensation while the strong young alpha continues to stroke his cock and to play with his nipples at the same time.

 

“AHHH!” he immediately uses his hands to cover his mouth, no he shouldn’t feel pleasure from this.  _This is wrong, thisiswrongthisiswrongthisiswrong—._  He chanted in his head over and over again. He really shouldn’t be enjoying this, this has to stop!

 

It’s easier said than done because when Damian starts to undress, Dick’s eyes widen, a stronger, muskier scent invades his nose. _Is this Damian’s real scent?_ Has he been trying to cover his real scent all this time? Dick gulps down, Damian’s body never looked astounding as it is until now. Muscles all chiseled down, his shoulder and chest broad, visible scars painted over them, abs looking like they’ve been given by Adonis himself. He’s seen him naked before, a million times actually, so why does he feels so turned on right now? He tries his hardest to stop himself from being swoon but every second he continues to smell Damian’s strong new scent, the more his defenses falls.

This is the time where his omega instincts comes in screaming at him to submit, to stop pushing Damian away and _just_ accept him. Finally, after a year of not being able to feel an alpha inside of him, he’s going to get filled.

Damian chuckles seeing how futile Dick’s attempt to shove him away especially when Dick finally smells his real scent. He enjoys seeing the omega in awe that it catches him off guard, Dick launches himself on him, sloppily kissing him as he rubs his ass at Damian’s hard dick. “Impatient aren’t we?” he laughs and finally removes his pants.

Licking his lips, he sniffs at Dick’s neck, burying his head over his nape.  _He even smells better than before._ Ever since his hormones kicked in, he’s been smelling Grayson from a far. He couldn’t explain it himself but the way Grayson smell was different from other omegas and he met during his travels but not one of them smelled as heavenly and as enchanting as him. He’s like a drug that he can’t simply can’t get enough of.  He place kisses on the omega’s neck, occasionally leaving bite marks as well. Sucking on the over sensitive skin earns him an incoherent sound from Grayson which sounded like music to his ears. As his mouth and tongue busy with his neck, his hands and his groin are busy with something else.

Using one of his hands, he rubs their cocks together, slowly, trying not to get Grayson off to quickly now.  While the other hand easily sinks in two of his fingers, thrusting and then scissoring them apart, Damian groans at the wet, warm, tight feeling of Dick’s ass. Skin slapping together, Damian’s grip on their cocks tighten and continues to stroke, twist and rub their cocks together. He’s getting close, but can’t cum yet—he won’t allow himself. The only time he’ll be cumming is when he’ll be inside Grayson, fucking him mercilessly while hearing those beautiful sounds he make.

A small whine escapes from Grayson as soon as Damian removes his hands from his ass and cock, flipping him on his stomach, making him stand in all fours for a better access.

He gasps at the sight of Grayson looking so vulnerable, so weak and so _his_ for the taking _._

“Ple-ase… don’t stop….”Dick begs, presenting his ass higher and rolls his hips to find any sort of friction.

Damian’s grin grows wider. “Adorable.” He kisses the outer shell of his ear. His fingers immediately sinks back inside him with one thrust. Dick let out a moan by the sudden intrusion, “I like the sound you’re making Grayson.” Chuckling, he adds another finger. He relentlessly shove his fingers in and out until he hits the spot that makes Grayson delirious in pleasure, Damian removes his hand, leaving traces of self-lubricant in his fingers. He strokes his hard erect cock before pushing it inside of him.

Dick cries in pain, as Damian continues to push his length inside him, he didn’t notice he’s already biting the back side of his hands, trying to silence himself, trying to not to sound like he’s enjoying it.

“Don’t cover your mouth.” Damian says sounding more like a growl as he hastily removes Dick’s arms, placing them at his back. He finds it annoying that Grayson covered his mouth, he liked the sounds he’s making and it fuels the uncontrollable lust he had. Using of his one hand as a restraint, Damian grips on both of Grayson’s wrist as he finally pushes all of himself inside of Grayson. Finding the tight ring of muscles welcoming around him, Damian lets out a contented breathe as he fully sheathes himself inside. “You’re so hot and tight… no… wonder…” he starts to thrust inside of him.  “My father likes fucking you….”

Dick yelps when Damian starts to fasten his pace, hitting his sensitive spot every chance he could get, he wants to cum, to be released but his hands were still held captive by Damian. His cock hurts as it dribbles pre-cum in his stomach, he really wants to be released, to touch his ignored cock and to be _filled_. “Damian, please! I really need…” he whimpers, cheeks flushed from the embarrassment of begging and tears strolling down in his face.

As much as he likes seeing Grayson beg, Damian lets go of his hands while licking the tears from his cheeks as if he’s trying to comfort him, “Promise me not to cover your pretty little mouth okay? I want to hear you all of you.” This is meet with an immediate nod and Dick instantly places his hands on his cock, stroking himself in a pace similar to Damian’s.

Damian grunts as he plunges in further and further inside him and with a gasp. Dick comes first and soon after, he could feel Damian’s hot warm seed filling inside of him.

Now weary, his mind starts to be clear. His heat is now starting to wear off but shame and guilt immediately fills his mind. He tries to reach out for the blanket that got tossed out as Damian let’s out a sigh of satisfaction while he removing himself from Dick. Knowing what the older man’s trying to do. Damian gets a hold of his wrist, pins him down again and says, “I don’t think were done yet. You’re still in heat and I still have a lot of energy left” he sounds more possessive and demanding than before. “From what I heard, omegas won’t feel sated until they feel an alpha’s knot inside them, right?” he pulls his head closer to Grayson. “So why don’t we go again and I’ll satisfy you with my knot.” He whispers before leaving a kiss on Grayson’s neck, his left hand already travelling down towards Dick’s back, his fingers pressing Dick’s soaking hole and a smile forms in his lips upon seeing his cum dribbling out of it.

Dick didn’t fight it anymore, his mind is too busy to know what he’ll do next that he just opens his legs wider for Damian, letting his omega instincts control him for the last time. He already feels the young alpha massaging inner thigh. He really wanted to stay faithful to his mate, to Bruce but with Damian’s strong scent, he can’t ignore it, _not anymore_. The year he spent alone had made him vulnerable—more vulnerable to sex than before.

He shuts his eyes close as Damian reburies himself on his neck and feels him pushing inside him again.

* * *

 

Waking up, Dick’s head feels groggy. His hips and back hurts like hell, not to mention he feels a prickling pain in his neck. His heat is now over and yet he never felt more tired and shitty than before. Trying to get off the bed, he hears incoherent mumbling beside him as arms begin to wrap around his waist.

_Oh shit Damian…_

The guilt and shame from last night comes all back to him, the way he easily surrendered to Damian. All the screaming and begging that came from his mouth just so Damian would fuck him until his knot popped inside of himself. Dick curses at himself, how could he do this? Damian’s still young, he might be an alpha and  probably had sex with him out of convenience, there weren’t a lot of omegas in Gotham after all, but how could he face him after all of this? Does he expect him to act like nothing had happened? No, that’s impossible. Looking back at his sleeping face, Dick brushes Damian’s hair from his forehead, his face saddened as he whispers, “This just won’t work between us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks, you guys are awesome!!! *hugs*
> 
> btw just a little fyi but this story continues on preflashpoint, so we can just pretend new 52 never happened and everyone is better off with it :)
> 
> and also just a little question, should i tag this as brudick? since it's been mention a couple of times? what do you guys think? :O

Hot water pours down on Dick’s body as he scrubs his skin with a sponge—thoroughly, trying to remove Damian’s scent off his body. He’s been in the shower for half an hour now and still, the alpha’s scent continues to be present in his body.

 _Why won’t it disappear?_ His skin is turning red with the fast and unforgiving motion he set upon scrubbing. Tears trickling down from his face, the feeling of helplessness begins to sink in by failing to remove Damian’s scent, the thought of his family knowing what happened between them last night frightens him.

 

Out of frustration; Dick throws the sponge on the ground and slides down to the floor, tucking his knees close to his chest then buries his face on top of it, cursing himself for being so stupid for sleeping with Damian.

* * *

Annoyance is the first thing Damian felt after opening his eyes. Annoyed, to the fact Grayson wasn’t present in bed beside him. He thought he had specifically said to the other to stay with him until he wakes but clearly, he didn’t listen. Oh well, there will be plenty of times when he’ll make Dick listen and obey his every word. After all Grayson is Damian’s omega now and he has no plans on letting him go that easily.

But other than that he feels great. No, amazing even, who knew having sex with Dick could feel so satisfying? Damian with a good mood, he stretches his arms and slowly leaves the comfort of the bed. He then takes his clothes off the ground before leaving the room. He doesn’t care if anyone in the house sees him leave the room where Grayson was nesting, he doesn’t care if they could smell sex in him,they should know better than to mind their own business, he’s the most logical choice for mating with Dick after his father and even if they don’t approve of it, who cares? They’ll just have to suck it up.

Remembering how the older man begged, moaned and surrendered to his every whim last night sends shivers down to his spine.

 _I couldn’t wait to do it again._ He thinks and starts to hum a joyful tune while walking through the hallways.

* * *

Dick’s a mess after getting out of the shower. Hair partially dump, shirt slightly unbuttoned with some of the buttons misplaced from their designated spot. His mind is so preoccupied that he didn’t notice he almost walk on the grandfather clock. Looking up, he notices the time.

 _It’s almost lunch time,_ remembering that he hasn’t eaten properly since his heat started, his stomach growls. Slight patting it, he decides to head to the kitchen.

He’s really not ready for this, even after staying in the shower for more than an hour, Damian’s scent still lingers on him, which is bad. So he plans to hide or at least keep a low profile until Damian’s scent wears off. As he goes nearer to the kitchen, the growling of his stomach grows louder and louder, then something lights up in his mind, Dick’s problem had been added. Touching his belly again, he stops walking and wonders,  _Damian didn’t use any protection….. co-could I be pregnant?_

A gleam of hope flickers as he remembered what he did the first thing he entered the bathroom, he specifically remembers taking morning-after pills, heck, he took double, triple dosage just to be sure, but then... if there really is a child inside of him...Dick doesn’t have a problem with having kids, in fact, he wanted to carry Bruce’s child, he’s been good with children and children love him, that’s why he’s very welcome to the idea of getting pregnant but to think that he get knocked up by someone he considers as family, as a brother—as a son, it leaves a horrible taste in his mouth.

He wants to puke but stops himself, the taste of bile starting to pile up in his mouth. He forces himself to swallow it all back, his chest starts to ache now. He tries to calm himself down by breathing slowly.  _Yes that’s it, take deep breathes. Everything’s going to be alright, right now, just breathe in and out._  He coaxes himself while taking deep breathes.

…

(It took him a few minutes before he got back to his feet and proceeded at the kitchen.)

Dick knows that around this time. Alfred’s out, he’s either in the garden to pick out vegetables for lunch or out in the market to buy it and Dick hopes that his brothers, including Damian, are all done eating because he really has no intention meeting any of them right now.

The first step he takes when he enters the kitchen, his face frowns. He sees Damian, well, Damian’s back. It appears the younger man’s too busy with cooking to notice him entering the area. Gulping, he decides to take a leap of faith by walking silently and grab anything that is edible within arm’s reach and run.

All his training as a vigilante at night pays off when he manages to walk silently pass by Damian, a little victory cheer pops in his head as he picks out a fruit on the bowl. Turning back, he flinches. Damian’s looking at him, more specifically looking down at him.

 _Since when did he become this big?_  He asks himself, no matter how tall or mature Damian had gotten these past years, Dick would always see him as a child. He looks up at him, mustering all of his courage, he opens his mouth, “Wh-what?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” that’s the only response he got and to be honest, it sounds more like an accusation than a question.

* * *

Damian opens the refrigerator, his face scrunches. The insides were empty and Pennyworth’s out of the manor to buy ingredients for lunch and tonight’s dinner and he suspects either Drake or Todd ate all of Pennyworth’s prepared food since the plates weren’t washed. He knows that if it was Grayson, then there would still be food knowing that that man only eats cereal, if not, he’ll still be considerate enough to leave some for the others. After all, Grayson’s kind and generous and that’s one of the reasons why he loves him, unlike those two.

Closing the refrigerator with more force than usual, he opens the pantry to look for something he could eat. After a minute of ravaging through the contents inside, he settles with a pancake mix and some eggs. Despite of growing in a place where everything is prepared for him, Damian actually knows how to take care of himself. He knows all the basic tasks like cooking, laundry, cleaning and even sewing. His servants had taught him everything he needs to survive on his own when he’s not training with his teachers and furthered his skills through self-learning and observation. He’s able to effortlessly cook the eggs into perfection, sliding it down to his plate, he begins to mix the pancake batter.

Even though he’s busy with the batter, his other senses are still heightened that’s why he could easily hear footsteps coming inside. Being trained as an assassin since birth had its own perks. He knows everyone’s sound of footstep by heart and without a doubt, it’s Dick who entered the room. He tries to hide his amusement by pretending not to hear him walking by him, just casually pretending that he’s busy mixing the batter. He waits until the omega’s guard had been down and then, corner him.

(Dick’s so engulfed in trying to be sneaky that he completely forgot about his surroundings.)

When he saw Grayson flinching by his sudden appearance, he grins.  _How cute._

“Wh-what?” Grayson asks, diverting his gaze from him.

Damian clicks his tongue, not hiding his obvious annoyance, he lowers his head and demands, “What do you think you’re doing?” he didn’t mean to sound that angry but it’s really hard to control his emotions especially when his rut is coming close.

 

Being an offspring of two alphas may have its own advantages but it also have its disadvantages, he still remembered the very first time he had his rut, it was excruciating to the point that he thought he might actually die because his rut stayed for more than three days. During that time, he didn’t even knew that he was an alpha and never realized there were different castes, after all the league had no need for that. They were trained to be warriors, assassins, they didn’t need to be bothered by petty things like sex and procreation. That may be true to members of the league members but Damian’s different, he was created to be an emperor—to rule the world just like Alexander the Great did, not to be a testosterone-filled teenager.

 

Biologically speaking, two alphas can’t have a child together but somehow his ‘mother’, Talia, managed to create a machine to play with hers and his father’s DNA in order to create him. By the time he knew about his caste, his mother had told him he’s special and been breed to be the greatest, as he quote her,  _‘born from the greatest genes mankind could ever offer’_. Of course he believed her, even when she disowned him for choosing his father’s side other than hers.

And if he’s been bred to be the greatest then, he should have the best of everything, right? Dick’s the best omega out there (Damian had known a handful of omegas around the world and they weren’t as great as him) ergo Grayson’s the best and he _must_ have him.

He lifts the omega’s chin, now looking eye-to-eye, Dick gives him his own version of the Bat-glare and says, “Getting food, why? Is it a crime to eat?” Damian lets out a playful grin as Grayson swats his hand away from his face, he always admired the way Grayson is. He’s been told by many that identifying an omega would be easy, since they’ll always be submissive, weak and eager to please any alpha but Grayson’s different. Even though he’s an omega, he didn’t let those stereotypes get to him. He’s strong, confident and a good leader plus his social skills is highly commendable to the point that Damian finds it annoying. Only the superhero community knows that he’s an omega, since omegas are rare, especially male ones, or at least that’s what his father had told him and lied to the public about it as he presented Grayson being a low-level beta.

Moving in closer to the older man, he bares his hands at each side of the counter, trapping Grayson in between, he could feel him fidgeting beneath him. Locking his left knee between Dick’s thighs, Damian inhales his omega scent as he leans in closer—near to his neck. Pride fills his chest when he sees the marks he made last night are still visible,  _good_. “That’s not what I mean.” He whispers and licks the outer shell of the omega, he expects Dick to cower in fear since his voice sounded more dominant, more possessive than before but when he looks at him. Grayson only had a neutral expression on his face, no, it look more like Dick’s questioning Damian’s authority. He could feel his pride being hurt, his face scowling.

“Oh really? Then what are you trying to say then? That I’m supposed to be with you at all times because we had sex? Damian, I’m Bruce’s mate, possessiveness and dominance were his middle name and compared to your little act, and he’s way better than you at it.” he shares then proceeds to push Damian away from himself.

Dick walks away from him. Damian takes a second to process what just happened _. Grayson wasn’t this feisty like last night, I guess he’s back to his old self._  Trying to control his obvious anger, he grabs him by the shoulder, “Be careful of who you’re pushing away Grayson, because they just might be…” he then pulls the omega closer burying his nose on his neck, sniffling his scent and says, “the father of your child.”

Immediately, all of his defenses fell down. Dick looks like a deer in the headlights awaiting to be run over. Damian snickers, feeling victorious to what he just done. “That’s right, I know and I did it on purpose.” Damian had been waiting, even before his father’s death, Damian had grown to love Grayson not as a brother or a parent, but as someone who he wants to have a family with. When he knew they’re from different castes, he felt like he was on cloud nine as if someone up there had made this happened so he and Grayson to be together. That’s why when his father died, he waited for a _whole_ year, he couldn’t take Grayson as it was—too risky plus his father’s scent was still in the manor, so instead he followed Grayson , stalked him every time he goes into heat and listened what sounds he made when he’s alone. It even made him to want Grayson even more. Finally, when his father’s scent had been completely gone, he took Grayson then and there not caring about protection. If Grayson becomes pregnant at their first run, then that’s great, he’ll be a better father than his father even did to him. Damian really didn’t want to use this card but he’s left with no choice. Grayson’s acting all high and mighty, as if his father was still around. It makes him want to grind his teeth with anger, “We’re going to have so many children. Just imagine with your looks and my genetics, our children will be both attractive and superior in every way.” With just a little push, he could feel Grayson’s shoulder shaking, he chuckles and licks his nape. He wants to savor the moment but then,

“Master Damian, I believe that your pancake is burning.” Pennyworth’s voice echoes through the whole kitchen. He’s holding two bags of groceries that needed all of his attention, no wonder he didn’t turned it off by himself.

Running through the stove, Damian switches it off immediately. He turns his head back towards Grayson, only to see him running out from the kitchen at a lightning speed, Pennyworth’s been good at everything and instantly knows what had just transpired, with a sigh, he gives him ‘the look’ and asks, “Would you mind explaining to me what just happened, Master Damian?”

With that Damian’s mood had significantly drop.

* * *

Lunch time had been terrible, not just because Drake and Todd are present in the dining room eating together like they’re all normal brothers, but because Dick’s not there. Pennyworth had left a tray of food in front of his room and announces to the rest that Dick’s too sick to join them. Damian pouts but he lets him be, he knows the omega needed time and space to process everything.

Damian’s not a patient man but he’s willing to be one just for Grayson’s sake. So after lunch, he decides to use his free time in training inside his room, thinking—hoping that he’ll be able to see his omega again during supper.

To his displeasure, Dick is still absent, his patience running out quickly and as soon as he finishes eating, he storms out the dining room and heads to Dick’s room.

* * *

Dick never felt so lost when Damian spoke about having children with him. No, it’s wrong, it won’t work. A family without love will always fall apart, he’s witnessed far too many families failing apart because of it. Not only that but, what will others think of him? How will he explain it to the public? He couldn’t even barely go out after his mate’s death, let alone to work together with a man that looks exactly like Bruce. It hurts him so much, to the point that he could feel his heart aching. The reason why Bruce didn’t impregnate him was for his own safety, and the media in Gotham are vicious as their criminals, what about his friends? His family? Bruce? Oh god, Bruce… he really wish that he’s here right now.

Rolling his body close to his pillow, Dick covers his head and cries until tears won’t come out from his eyes anymore.

* * *

It’s around evening when Dick had finally calm down, he had taken a pregnancy test and the result made him happy.

“Negative” he lets out a sigh of relief, his mood quickly changes after seeing the pregnancy test result. Feeling better already, he decides to start the patrol early.

Going out from his room, he walks silently on his way to the batcave. It may be a painful memory but the reason why Dick left the penthouse and the batbunker was because the batcave smelled more like Bruce, it’s the same goes as to why he stayed in the manor. Bruce’s death had shook everyone, especially him; he really couldn’t believe it when Superman and Wonder Woman had told him that his mate died saving Gotham, even now. He could still remember the time when he felt an excruciating pain coursing down his veins as if half of his body had been _burned—_ the searing hot pain of their severed bond left him unable to move a muscle for a week, he remained in his—their room, mourning. His and Bruce’s bond had been strong, so strong that they’ve bonded with their souls. Everyone thought he might die soon after Bruce’s death but he didn’t. Dying wouldn’t make Bruce happy at all, that’s why he tries his best to live his life—to continue living, to be happy (but to never move on) and to protect Gotham as the  _remaining_  Dark Knight.

Wearing the cowl helps. It makes him feel Bruce is still there; still a part of him, protecting and guiding him when he’s on patrol. He really loved Bruce, even now, even when things between him and Damian are a bit shaky. He still sees Bruce as his own alpha—

“There you are.” Damian grabs him by his arm. He winces at the pain, he had a strong grip on him.

“Le-let go Dami!” he demands, trying to escape from the younger man by pushing him away but fails.

Damian pushes him to the nearest wall, pinning him.

“No.” he growls, biting Dick at the neck, Dick grits his teeth from the prickling sensation, he could even feel the blood trickling down his neck. He wants Damian to stop, he couldn’t deal with him right now but Damian’s stubborn. The young alpha starts to lick the fresh wound, Dick couldn’t understand why he’s blushing from it and Damian doesn’t only stop there, he licks the wound, occasionally sucking it, leaving small kisses and then licks it again.

Dick’s breathe hitches, at first he’s taken aback by the pain but now, the rhythm Damian’s making feels amazing. Dick could feel his knees weakening by it, that Damian’s free hand catches him, holding him close, closer than before. He grinds their hips together, Dick barely closes his mouth before he moans.

“Why don’t we continue this elsewhere?”

“Do-don’t…Wait!” he says but Damian ignores him. The younger alpha sweeps him off by his feet, carrying him, bridal style and the two heads towards Damian’s room.

* * *

Damian throws Grayson on his bed, he locks the door and removes his clothing (save for his boxer), perhaps it’s the sudden change of his scent that makes Grayson stop squirming out from the sheets or something else but either way he jumps on the bed—pinning the older man down.  He travels his fingers around Dick’s chest, slowly removing his clothes. Each time a button’s remove Grayson tries to stop him, “Damian… please… don’t”  but every time Grayson pleads, it’s only meet with a low growl from Damian like his alpha instincts tells the omega to submit to him, to stop being defiant and just surrender.

Finally after removing all of Grayson’s clothes, Damian teases him by placing small kisses around his face, neck and chest. Seeing how erect his nipples have become, Damian starts to lick it while his hand plays with the other one. Nipping and occasionally sucking, Damian continues on assaulting his nipples until he could Grayson’s hard on rubbing his thigh. With a laugh, he grabs it with one hand and starts pumping it.

“You…like this don’t you?” he asks, his hand grips tightly on his cock’s base for emphasis, the omega screams in response. Knowing he’s close in cumming, Damian doesn’t move his hand until Grayson responds to him, seeing how the omega moan and whimper for him really turns him on to the point it _hurts._ “Well?” to make sure Grayson understands what he wants, the young alpha starts to massage his balls.

“Ye-yes!” the older man answers, his hands are on the verge of trying to release himself but Damian stops him. With one swift action, Damian holds both of his wrists with one hand and uses his strength pull Grayson closer to him.

“Like it when I play with you.” He says, his hand starts to stroke him again while his other hand still grips on Grayson’s wrists, the only response Grayson gives him is a frantic nod, the omega seems to be busy more on his upcoming climax than what he actually had said. Soon after, he screams, white cum shoots out hitting him from the chest and abdomen.

Seeing how the omega breathe deeply underneath him, his head leaning on his chest, Damian lets go of his wrist, he may have held on to them too tight and probably form bruises later on but that doesn’t matter. His hands already made their way on his lower back, rubbing it in small circles but before he could continue any further, Damian’s surprise by Grayson’s action, he could feel the older man taking a whiff of his scent and asks, “You’re going through a rut aren’t you?”

A smile curves at his face as he replies, “Yeah, what are you going to do about it?” He knows that he’s playing with fire here, Dick won’t submit to anyone so easily, not even to his father—Bruce Wayne but Damian also knows that if he plays his cards right, he’ll be able to make Grayson do anything for him.

Not waiting for his response, Damian takes out his cock, which is now slick with pre-cum and starts stroking it in front of him. He sees Grayson’s cock twitching and starts to get hard again (he always knew omegas are quick in recovering after climaxing but he never expected it to be this fast) taking it with his other hand, he begins to pump it with the same rhythm and the omega stutters from his words before becoming a complete incoherent mess. Stroking their cocks together, Damian sets a slow agonizing pace which made Dick cling into him, his nails digging through his bare back, it almost feels painful but not in a bad way, in fact it adds more to the pleasure.

“Fa…faster…please….” The omega begs, his face all red and cheeks flushed.

“-Tt-… patience my beloved.” He quips while using his free hand to slide through the omega’s backside, going further until his fingers are in between his ass. Inserting one of them, he chuckles when it’s wet. Guess Grayson doesn’t need much preparation now, won’t he? Pushing his finger in and out, he hears Dick moan, calling out his name. His alpha instincts is telling him to take the omega now, unable to control it, he spreads Dick’s legs, placing his leg on his shoulders and spreading the other further for better access, positioning himself on top of him. He tenderly kisses his forehead before entering inside of him.

“Ah! Dami—“ Grayson chokes when Damian enters inside of him. He didn’t remember him this big, he didn’t remember feeling this good last night. He clings tighter at Damian, clenching his hair as the alpha thrust deep inside of him, moving at an incredible pace, hitting his sweet spot over and over again until, “I can’t!” he screams before he reaches climax, cum sticking in between of their abdomens as Damian continues to rock his hips.

Even though he’s tired, Dick’s inside clenches Damian’s cock even tighter when he feels the alpha breathing deeply around his neck, he doesn’t understand why he finds it hot but he’s caught off guard when Damian’s knot pops inside of him, he almost stops his breathing, he certainly _didn’t_ remember how amazing it felt last night. Using his last ounce of strength, Dick reaches out to Damian’s face, looking at him with the afterglow of sex, he kisses him. Lips, tongue, palette, the whole package, he kisses him like he’s going to devour him.

Damian quickly complies, returning the hot, passionate kiss with the same ferocity and lust. Their tongues meet, sucking onto each other like they’re horny teenagers kissing for the very first time. It almost felt forever when they depart their lips, Dick sucks on Damian’s lower lip before letting out a whine. Heavy breathing and heat-dazed eyes, Damian brushes Grayson’s soft locks and tucks it behind his ear.

Not minding their bodies covered with sweat, cum and saliva; Damian pulls Dick closer to him by passing him on his lap, his knot may still be present but that doesn’t mean they can’t continue for another round.

“Don’t worry Grayson, I’ll fuck you until you can’t stand anymore.” He whispers as he looks into his omega’s deep blue eyes.

* * *

Red Robin had been surveying the area since he arrived, worried he finally smiles when he hears someone approaching him, “Took you long enough, Batman.” His smile instantly turns into a frown when he sees the one who’s present isn’t Batman but Nightwing.

Tim never understands as to why Damian didn’t take the mantle of the Bat after Bruce’s death. He always thought the demon brat wanted to be the Batman when he grew older, he’s been yapping about it since day one and Dick won’t hesitate to give him the cowl and yet, he now leaves the Robin name in the nest and took the mantle of Nightwing instead. Sporting a different color than the original, this Nightwing is vicious and unforgiving.

“Why are you here Nightwing?” he asks trying not to sound bitter by the absence of Batman.

“As much as I hate teaming with you RR, Batman still needs his rest.” A smug look appears on his face, Red Robin quirks a brow behind his cowl, suspecting Nightwing’s words. “So I’ll be filling in while he’s absent.” He says before grappling his way to the next building.

Red Robin feels something’s off though he can’t put a finger in it but he knows something’s definitely going on.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for everyone who's still sticking with me <3 i really appreciate all your comments, kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> on unrelated matter, before the whole bruce is back thing, should i make a prequel of this story like how bruce and dick become mates? what do you guys think?
> 
> and also, sorry there's no sex scene in this chapter, i wanted them to have office sex but my mind kinda went blank :/

It’s around 9 in the morning and Tim forces himself to wake up early. Despite of going home late from last night’s patrol, he needs to finish the enterprise’s monthly budget report and to read the enterprise’s budget proposal plan for next month. He sits down on the pristine leather couch with a cup of coffee on his hand and a plate of cookies laid across the coffee table, sipping down his warm beverage he begins to scan through the reports, scribbling down important notes and correcting any mistakes. Busy, he doesn’t notice someone sitting beside him on the couch until the cushion dips on his side.

“You seem to be busy so early in the morning.” Dick comments while taking a piece of Tim’s cookies.

Not bothering to look at the older man, Tim continues on writing important reminders at the edge of the report while saying, “It’s not early, it’s already 9 in the morning….” He pauses to yawn,” and right now I’m procrastinating. I need this report to be done ASAP, a board meeting will happen this after—“his shoulder tenses, he perks his head up, sniffing the air.

Dick cocks his head by Tim’s sudden change of action, the younger man lets down all the things he’s holding and moves closer to Dick. Curious, Dick stares awkwardly at his younger brother. Tim gets closer and closer to him—so close that they could practically feel each other’s breaths.

“You, you smell different…” Tim looks at him, looking a bit lost—a little confuse.

Dick remains silent by trying to keep a neutral face as if he’s not hiding any secret. It’s not the only weird thing that Tim notice; aside from his scent, Dick would normally wear tight fitting clothes that would show his skin—he always say that it’s because he feels uncomfortable wearing baggy clothes but Tim thinks he’s just trying to flirt with Bruce but now, he wears long sleeved shirt that is buttoned up until his neck, sure it could be that he’s wearing loose clothes because Bruce is not here anymore but it’s in the middle of summer, even with the AC at full blast, it still fells hot, there’s no way Dick would feel comfortable wearing that, the only conclusion he could think of is….

With a quick interception, Damian grabs Dick by his arm, prompting the older man to get up and leave.

“Hey!” Tim shouts, standing upright when Damian suddenly appeared, grabbing Dick by the arm and drags him out of the living room. Damian ignores his shout as he continues to lock his sight on the hallway. Pissed, Tim grabs him by the shoulder, “What the hell is your problem Damian?!” it almost,  _almost_ sounded like a threat.

A loud primal growl escapes Damian’s throat, his eye flickering with possessiveness that even Tim knows is dangerous. Out of caution, he lets him go but his eyes trails their direction as the young alpha continues to leave along with Dick. “Let me go Damian!” Tim hears Dick shouting while he tries to loosen Damian’s grip on him.

Tim’s surprise, he didn’t stop staring at them until their figures disappeared in the hallways. By the time the two are visibly gone, Tim plops down on the sofa, placing the heels of his hands on his eyes. He screams internally,  _No, nononononono._  Thinking back last night, it makes perfect sense. Dick being out of commission and Damian being possessive—more than before, the way those two have a mixed scent of each other, the way Dick dresses himself in a weather like this… Tim’s mouth drops wide open, he couldn’t believe it, he doesn’t want to…  _No it can’t be_ for him, the way Dick looks at Bruce, he knows there’s no way he would replace Bruce with anyone, not even with his own son. Tim and everyone else knows just how much Bruce meant to Dick, there’s no way that he’ll….

“Damian, what have you done?” he mumbles almost sounding apologetic.

* * *

“Damian!” Dick calls out far too many times that his throat starts to feel dry by just opening his mouth. He grits his teeth every time Damian ignores his call. He always hates it—hates being forced into doing something he doesn’t want, being treated like he’s not human but an object.

He didn’t like the idea of being dragged out of the living room but it had surprised him more than it pissed it him off.  _How did he find me anyway?_ He fathoms. Somehow, a little part of him felt grateful for what Damian had done. He dodged the bullet at Tim there, but he’s still can’t forgive Damian for treating him like this. Out of fit anger, he manages to escape Damian’s grasps by giving him an elbow to his gut.

Surprise, Damian lets go of him, wanting to use that opportunity to escape but Damian easily slams him to the nearest wall. His face and stomach press on the wall with one of his hand securely tied around Damian’s.

Damian shifts his stance a little closer, a little higher, showing Dick that if he tries to do something stupid, he’ll get his shoulder dislocated. Dick hisses from the pain. Not wanting to surrender, he thinks of other ways to fight Damian back.

“Ah…” his mind instantly melts when he feels a warm, wet feeling travelling down his nape. A small whimper escapes from his mouth as Damian’s lips starts to peck his neck before leaving a deep wet kiss. Using his free hand, Dick places it on his mouth, biting it—hard.

“Do you seriously think that you can escape from me?” Damian’s voice sounded so mature, so dominant, so controlling.  _Since when did your voice become so deep?_  Dick curses at himself, he hates how hearing Damian’s voice could actually make his knees weak.

Trying to shake off that feeling, he slowly moves his head, in which Damian grips him tighter. He lets out a pained groan before saying, “You locked me in your room after we had sex. You made me miss patrol, do you really believe that I will—“his sentence is cut short when Damian presses their lips together.

It’s a simple kiss, no teeth, no tongue, just a simple smooch and that’s it, yet it makes Dick blush. He looks at Damian’s face when they parted, he’s face looks so different from before. Damian had faint scars all over (Dick memorizes all of them by heart), his skin slightly tanner than before, jet black hair slick back to look more mature, to look older, teal colored eyes that looked so innocent but hides a very dangerous man behind and he’s starting to have a stubble, maybe he could teach him how to shave sometime (though he doubts that Damian already knows how).

A small tinge of pain pricks his chest in a realization that in front of him isn’t the same child he chose as robin. No, it’s different; now, Damian is all grown up, he even left the robin mantle behind and became Nightwing after Chris Kent giving him his blessing.  He’s now leading the Titans and a co-head of Batman Inc.  _How could I miss seeing you grow up and become a man?_

Damian dips his nose in his neck, smell his scent. Dick is pulled back to reality because of this. He looks at him with a sad expression in his eyes, Damian frowns upon seeing it. “I’m not pregnant, you know.” he hopes by saying this, Damian’s frown will be longer but surprise! Damian didn’t frown anymore, in fact Damian’s lips curls into a smile. Stunned by the alpha’s change of expression; Damian uses the opportunity to push him even flatter on the wall, his hand is aching from his grip. Dick could feel his legs parting when Damian presses one of his thighs in between them. “Then we could just try again. Right beloved?” he whispers, his voice deep with a hint of excited.

Dick’s face grows even redder, he tries to hide it by looking away from him. “Wh-why?” he almost chokes when he opens his mouth. “I thought you only needed me because of your rut.”

He hears Damian laughing, not a chuckle but an actual laugh! “Do you really think I was only into you because of my rut? Think again Dick.” Hearing Damian call him by his nickname, sends shivers down his spine and to his cock. Damian doesn’t usually call him by that, the younger man would normally call him ‘Grayson’ or ‘Richard’ and he’s totally fine with it. So why does it turn him on when Damian call him that?! “I love you Dick.” There it goes again! If Damian isn’t holding him now, he’s sure that he would have fallen in the floor right now, his knees are starting to wobble. “I’ve always loved you. Even before I’ve been presented as an alpha.” By letting go of his grip on Dick, Damian snakes his hands on the older man’s waist and flips him over so they would face each other. “That’s why you’re not allowed to let anyone, not even that beta, Drake to come closer to you.” Their faces are so close to each other, even with the impeding threat coming from Damian’s mouth, all could think focus on is how kissable and delectable Damian’s lips are. “You’re mine, Dick.”

Dick shouldn’t feel flattered by what Damian had just said, he loves Bruce, and he still does. So why is he blushing like a school girl when Damian confessed to him? He can’t understand what he’s feeling right now, he wants to say something.  _Reject him dammit! You know that this is wrong. Very, very wrong._

“Damian I—“

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Jason’s loud voice echoes throughout the hallway as Dick tries to immediately push Damian away from him, he already had enough of Tim’s suspension and he doesn’t want the rest of the family to suspect what’s happening between them but Damian simply smiles and holds on tightly around him as Jason approach them closer.

“Todd…” Damian growls, fist clenching and teeth baring. Dick could feel the tension in Damian’s posture. His scent starting to change, like he’s trying to claim his territory. It’s never good to have two alphas in the same room with an omega—an unclaimed one. “I could ask you the same, last I check. You announced yourself as an enemy of the family.”

“Sue me brat. Last I recall, Dick-head here, tells me to visit the manor once in a while.” Jason says pointing at Dick. Damian barely keeps his composure and pushes Dick to hide behind him.

“But once in a while has been frequent now, hasn’t it? You went here yesterday and the day before that. We all know you don’t care about that.” A cheeky grin appears on his face, Jason shoots a glare at him. In an instant, Dick knows what he’s trying to say. Biting the inner part of his lips, he grabs Damian by the shoulder, “ _You_ don’t get to choose who I can and can’t be with.” He says by trying to sound as threatening as he can be.

“Nonsense, Grayson. I know your deviant nature and accept it but as for Todd…” He glares to the older man, his eyes staring daggers. “I would only say this once. GET OUT.” The last two words sounds more like a demand than a suggestion. Jason steps forward, face showing complete annoyance and impatience. “Oh yeah? Who the hell died and made _you_ boss anyway?”

“My father did and I would appreciate you stop spitting on my face. It’s already bad that you: a failure as a robin and an alpha is even considered a brother of mine.”

* * *

Jason could barely keep calm when Damian said those words.  _How dare he?!_  But it is true, Jason Peter Todd was a born beta, presented and died as a beta but when he woke up again, he realized  his hair wasn’t the only one who got a transformation— but also his body, more specifically his caste. From a high level beta, he now became a mid-level alpha.

Waking up having your anatomy and physiology changed can really do some serious damage in your brain. Not only did the Lazarus turned him rabid but also hormonal, like Jason knows that he has a temper but now, it’s ten times worse especially when his rut is coming. He knows that he still can’t fully control what’s it’s like to be an alpha but he sure as hell deserves an omega. He needs to show Dick he’s not in the same level as this brat. Show him that he’s the better alpha and can treat him right.

After going back from the dead, sex never tasted the same, he feels hungry, he feels angry, he never felt satisfied, it was like _needed_ an omega and if it’s the only way to sate this unfulfilling desire, then he’s sure as hell wants Dick Grayson to be his.

So he uncurls his fists, stands upright and before he could say anything, he notice they’re lacking a person. Damian turns to his back and sees Dick running away.  _That son of a bitch_ , he smirks when he sees Damian’s perfect smug face completely destroyed. Ha! He would have savored the moment and rubbed it more on his face if only the Demon-Brat stayed longer but once Damian saw Dick’s gone, he’s also gone within seconds.

Letting out a deep sight, he assesses what had just happened. Jason pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down with a sigh he asks, “What happened to him Replacement? Last time I checked, he was on the verge of giving up.”

Tim emerges from one of the corners, his eyes looking guilty.

“You did something, didn’t you?”

* * *

Using Jason’s and Damian’s time to fight for dominance as a means to escape, Dick decides to leave the manor, in secrecy. He needs time to think things through and he’s also sure the rest of the family needs it too. He already left Alfred a note on the kitchen, stating that he’ll crash at one of his friends’ place (he won’t say who, so that Damian or the others won’t track him) and telling the old butler not to worry about him.

Bringing nothing but the things on his pocket, Dick takes his bike and goes to the only place he can think of.

* * *

“Thanks for letting me crash here, Donna” Dick smiles while he sits comfortably at the sofa along with Donna, who holds a cup of coffee in one hand and the other, holds a piece of brownie, the television playing a rerun of Project Runway.

“No problem Dick, you’re always welcome to stay here.” Donna says as she turns the television off. “So I guess things in the manor had gone worse?” she asks before taking a bite of the brownie.

Dick sighs, leaning his head on Donna’s shoulder. “You have no idea.”

Donna is one of Dick’s closest friends, they’ve been friends even before he had his first heat. They’ve been friends for more than a decade and loves her like family. Dick trusts her completely, along with the other Titans with his secrets. But Donna’s a special case, she’s different when it comes to problems about the whole ‘I’m an Omega’, Dick runs solace at her place.

Donna’s an amazon, meaning she’s one of the lucky ones that didn’t get to have any castes, unlike a Kryptonian or Tamaranian or Atlantian, Amazons are known to have all the characteristics and traits of the castes in their body; their heart is like the alpha’s strong, protective, tenacious and animalistic, their mind like the beta**, calm, calculative and smart, their soul like an omega, nurturing, kind, gentle and motherly. According to some they can both get and make others pregnant without the whole heat/rut thing going through their brain but Donna begs to differ and say it’s just a myth since Amazons don’t care much about procreation. They offer their life to combat training, war, studies and sisterhood that they don’t even consider creating children—getting married, yes, but not to create a new family. After all, all the Amazons are like one big family.

Still, Dick comes to her since she gives amazing advise and really, Dick finds himself at the most comfortable when he’s with her, maybe because she smell like his mother? Who knows, he really just finds being with Donna calming.

_Her scent is like summertime and daffodils and yet it has something that makes her unique from everyone else._

“Try me.” Donna challenges him as she takes a sip of her coffee. Shifting her position a little bit, she’s now looking at him eye to eye. Dick stiffens, his hands visibly shaking. Donna places one of her hands on his and the other on his back, slowly petting him.

“I cheated on Bruce…” he confesses, his voice is raspy and low. Donna tries her hardest not to look surprise and continues to give him a shoulder to lean on.

* * *

Dick had told her everything from the time of his heat ‘til the time Jason had seen them pressed in the wall together. He feels the weight on his shoulder lightening up, his posture begins to relax but the shame and guilt still lingered.

“And the worse part was…” he gulps. “I didn’t stop him from doing it again. I mean, I’ve fought people who are far stronger than him, metahumans, aliens and even robots, yet… why can’t I push him away?”

“Oh, Dick…” Donna hugs him tightly. She hates seeing her friends getting hurt, she really wished she could help Dick with this problem but she can’t. She really has no experience what having a caste feel like though dating people helped her understand more about it, she’s left speechless after hearing the whole scenario and doesn’t know what to say to him and could only give words of encouragement. “I know that I don’t have the solution for your problem but I know you already thought of something. Just give yourself time to assess what happened and reflect on it. I, I mean, we will be here for you.”

Dick returns Donna’s hug, “Thanks Donna, you’re the best.”

“I know.” she says with a soft laugh.

* * *

Given the severity of the situation, Damian had allowed Grayson a few days off for himself. He went on patrol all by himself, not minding the protests from his siblings and his colleagues. He attended almost every meeting of the Titans, the Incorporated and even the Outsiders in hopes to see Grayson, but he didn’t.

Days had become weeks and weeks had become a month. Damian’s patience grows thinner every second. Out of frustration, he throws a batarang at an old vase. The crushing sound of the ceramic porcelain echoes to the empty halls.

“Master Damian!” Pennyworth calls with a stern voice, Damian doesn’t mind him, his face still focus on the shattered remains of the vase. “I’d appreciate the idea, if you’ll stop lashing your anger on inanimate objects, nonetheless at your family’s heirlooms. This has been your third one this week.”

“Are you su—“ he turns his head at Pennyworth only to be surprised by the old butler’s face. He’d expect him to have an angry expression but no, he look more like he’s disappointed—disappointed at him.

 _Why does he look at me like that?_  Perhaps Pennyworth has that power, the power to instill guilt in everyone without lifting a finger but… why does Damian feel bad about it? He’s taught at a young age to never let anyone below you shake your foundation, Pennyworth’s a servant to his family meaning, his opinion nor voice mustn’t matter to him.

 

‘ _Alfred’s like a father to me.’_  his father’s voice echoed in his head. He remembered the first time how he met his father along with his family. He immediately hated them, not because of their caste (it’ll never be about their caste) but because how they changed his father’s way of thinking.

 

Damian grits his teeth before speaking, “I apologize for breaking your stupid vase! I’m sure the manor has plenty more where it came from.” But still Pennyworth continue to give him ‘the look’. It frustrates him,  _why won’t you stop?_  He asks himself.

Why does he feel so damn guilty about it? It was just a vase! Sure, it’s been with the family for more than a century but no one even gives a damn about it. He already apologized, so why… “What?!” he lashes out.

“Master Damian! I know that you’re facing a hard part of your life right now but it’s still no excuse for behaving this way.”

“-Tt- so you’re going to lecture me on how to be a gentleman? Please.” The younger man scoffs. “I’ve been trained by people who are far greater than you.”

“Be that as it may but your behavior towards your siblings, towards Master Dick cannot be tolerated much longer.”

“You don’t know anything.” He practically shoves the butler as he leaves the room. He can’t deal with this nonsense right now.

“You’re having sexual relations to a man that doesn’t want to be mated. Moreover, to someone who even considers you as his own son.” The last word hurts.  _Son_ , of all things Grayson had labeled him, the word ‘son’ hurt the most. He hated to be called like that, he never saw him as a parent, not even as a brother no… he’s someone different, someone special and yet…

“He’s not my father!” he shouts, turning his face back at the butler. “I never saw him that way, Bruce Wayne will always be the _only_ father I’ll consider and I don’t even see him as my mother! Talia al Ghul is my one and only mother, and no one can replace her. I know she wasn’t perfect but she created me, she groomed me to be great, to be an emperor. Isn’t that what mothers supposed to do? To give life to their children, to nurture and encourage them to be whoever they want to be in the future….” His throat feels sore after shouting that long.

“Master Damian…”Pennyworth’s voice starts to change from stern to concern. “A mother doesn’t need to—“

Damian immediately cut him off, “It doesn’t matter what a mother is or isn’t! I never saw Grayson that way and I’ll never will.” He feels something wet dripping down his face,  _great._  “I love him. I love more than just family, he’s so important to me that a day without him feels like I’ve been nailed in the head over and over again. You’ll never understand what it feels Pennyworth, no one will…” and that’s the last thing he said before leaving the manor.

* * *

“Are you sure that you’re okay with this Dick?”

“Yeah, I’m sure, Donna. Thank you for everything, again.”

“Don’t mention it, just be careful, okay?”

“I will.”

* * *

It had been a 1 month, 2 weeks, 6 days and 23 hours before Dick had the guts to show his face back to Gotham. He had been working alongside Donna and the rest of his friends in the League, they’ve all had given him heads up whenever Damian was going to be in a meeting or mission. He feels bad about avoiding him but it was for the best. Until, Alfred called him a few hours ago saying that Damian’s losing his temper. So he gave himself the loudest pep talk he ever had before booking himself a flight back to Gotham.

It’s still three in the afternoon, Tim’s probably at the board meeting in Metropolis along with Tommy Elliot posing as Bruce, Jason’s probably off with the Outsiders and Damian’s… Damian’s probably in the Wayne Enterprise filling the absence of his family.

Taking a deep breath, he drives his bike to the direction of the Wayne Enterprise building.

(It took him almost an hour before he reached the tower, let alone to walk himself to Damian’s office.)

Knocking on the door, he says, “Damian, we need to talk.” To his surprise, the door’s already open. Expecting Damian to jump or pin him on the wall, he’s surprise to see the young alpha sitting calmly as he approaches him.

Dick finds this suspicious, Damian’s supposed to…  _Oh…_  a small giggle escapes from his mouth. Damian’s sleeping on the job, his face slightly leaning on the back of his chair while his hands are crossed with each other. Dick can’t help but find the scene cute.

He never expect him to be this tired, brushing off a small strand of Damian’s hair. The younger man’s eyes begins to open. “..Ri-richard?..” his voice seems to be uncertain.

“Yeah… it’s me Damian. Sorry if I woke you up.” He retorts, trying his best not to laugh because, really Damian’s half-asleep, half-awake face looks really adorable.

Damian sits properly, his back straighten and his hands massaging his eyes. “No, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have slept in the first place…. wait, you’re here! This is not a dream, right?”

Damian stands on his chair, hugging the older male. Despite his discomfort, Dick indulges Damian to continue on hugging him, this has been the most innocent gesture he got from him in a very long time. He couldn’t help but remember the time when Damian’s still small and fishes a hug every time he has the chance.

Hugging him back, Dick says, “We need to talk Damian.” He could now feel Damian’s nose around his neck, he’s smelling his scent. He wanted to push him before things gets worse but to his surprise, Damian removed himself from him before agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, as much as i love jaydick. nothing will happened between them  
> tbh i think the only problem in their relationship is that dick still sees damian as a kid and i think damian's problem is that he mistook dick's loving kindness as something romantic. what do you guys think?
> 
> A/N:  
> *Jason thought that the Lazarus pit caused him to change but he didn't know that it was superboy prime punching reality that made him to be the person who he is today, the pit just cleansed(?) his mind about it????  
> **I really can't put it to words but amazon doesn't let their hormones or instincts get over them, that's why their mind is like a beta, i hope that it makes sense ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thank you all so much for the support your giving me :))) i really appreciate all your comments, kudos and bookmarks and i hope that you'll continue on giving me your support ^^
> 
> just a few more chapters to go(i initially planned for 5 chapter on this fic alone but we'll see) and i'll be proceeding to the next installment of this story
> 
> i'll just give you guys a heads up that this chapter may contain repetitive statements, wrong grammar and wrong spelling, i wasn't able to beta it so please bear with me ;)
> 
> A/N: sorry for the edit but i just realized that i posted only half of what i intended to post, so without further ado, i edit this chapter and added some few scenes, how you guys enjoy, and oh, look porn :))))  
> A/N 2: yeah... I actually planned the whole Tim thingy

The two sit on the couch in Damian’s office; both of them, sitting on the opposite edge from each other. Awkward silence fills the room, as the two continue to avert their gazes from each other. Trying to break the silence, Dick scoots a little, he really wants to talk to Damian but somehow, being on the same room as him, makes his mind go blank. “Umm…” his eyes scans Damian’s figure from head to toe. The younger man looks descent, a few crease on his suit, his tie slightly loose and his eye bags are fairly visible, he looks fine… until, he notices something else. He takes Damian’s hand to his, which causes the younger man to flinch. “You’ve been too reckless lately haven’t you?” he asks while he examines the bleeding knuckles of Damian’s right hand. “And here I thought your Nightwing suit has more armor compared to mine.” He lets out a small laugh.

“Please.” Damian chortles, like Dick had mocked him. “I’ve never been reckless. It’s just a minor injury, nothing more.”

“And that’s why you’re reckless. Normally you won’t get injured unless the enemy is metahuman or the building explodes.” He retorts, Damian scowls. “I know that you’ve a first aid kit in here somewhere.” Dick leaves Damian for a few seconds to go and search for the first aid kit. “Don’t move.” He adds before disappearing again.

“I’m not as invincible as you think I am Grayson.” Damian loudens his voice while Dick continues on his search, not wanting to lose the argument though a pout can be seen forming on his face.

“I know, but never this reckless. You’ve always been more observant and patient than that, Damian. Seriously, who busts five drug operations simultaneously alone, in one night—last night.” he emphasizes the ‘last night’ to make sure that it’s something serious. He then returns with the first aid kit and a smug look on his face. “Not to mention, those drug busts are from Black Mask’s men and from my experience, are heavy loaded with artillery.”

Damian really pouts this time, he wants to defend himself but seeing the look Dick gives him—knowing no matter how much he’ll argue, Dick will still continue on scolding him. “-Tt-, you know a lot from a guy who’s been missing for more than a month.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that Babs, Alfred, Tim and the rest had been calling me nonstop, telling me that you’re moody—ier than normal.” He ruffles the younger man’s hair. Damian slaps his hand away, Dick only laughs at it. He misses the times like this, he misses spending time with Damian, he misses messing around with him, especially ruffling his hair. “Though what really caught my attention was about last night when Nightrunner reported that you’ve ditched him in the middle of Gotham along with your comm.” Damian rolls his eyes, gives his wounded hand to Dick, the older man happily tended to it. Once done, he wraps it with a clean bandage before saying, “Now turn around.”

“Excuse me?” Damian lifts his brow.

“There’s no away a bruised knuckle is the only thing you got from last night’s activities. Come on, let me see your back.” Dick lightly pats Damian’s now tended hand, urging the younger man to let him take a look at his back.

Damian complies, only before giving him a defeated sigh and an eye roll. He removes his blazer along with his tie and throws them on the ground. He unbuttons his shirt in half, letting it hang from his elbows and turns around. “I know you didn’t come for this.”

Dick looks through his bare back, “Yeah… but Alfred’s worried about you. He told me you refused to seek medical attention after you got back from patrol last night. So I’m here to ease his worries.”

“-Tt-, Pennyworth shouldn’t worry. I’ve had worse and I know how to take care my own injuries.”

“I know but it’s still dangerous.” He rummages through the first aid to look for new bandages. Aside from the scars he earned in the past; there are some blue/violet splotches forming all over his back, small cuts from here and there (probably from knives), it almost looks fine nothing with a little ointment can’t fix well… until he sees a huge, deep cut around his shoulder area, Damian had clearly applied some medicine into it but judging from the distance, he couldn’t treat it properly all by himself. So Dick takes out a needle and a thread and decides to suture the cut himself. “This might be painful, so bear with me. Okay?” he warns after cleaning the wound with a disinfectant.

Damian simply nods.

* * *

Another awkward silence fills the room as Dick stitches Damian’s wound. Dick initially thought that Damian remained silent to look brave; after all, it takes a lot of courage not to wince nor react in pain while being stitched up without anesthetics. But he soon realizes it’s not the case.

He begins to worry, he wonders if the younger man is alright. Tilting his head, he sees Damian’s teal-colored eyes staring at the window.  _At least he’s conscious, that’s good._  He lets out a relieved sigh while finishing the stitches.

“Ea…” Damian mumbles. Dick didn’t hear the remaining syllables but he’s sure that he heard him speaking.

“Did you say something, Damian?” he asks in an interested tone.

“Earlier…” Damian’s voice sounded clear yet hesitant. “You brushed my hair, when I slept.”

Dick’s face flushes by that statement. “Ahh… yeah… I-I’m sorry about that. It woke you up, didn’t it?” His words begins to stammer out of embarrassment.

“No, it’s alright.” Damian looks at him, he takes the older man’s hand before shifting their position. Dick feels a panic rising in his chest as Damian hovers over him, it’s a good thing he managed to finish stitching him up before he moved or else it would have ended badly. Trying to squirm away from him, Dick is contemplating whether or not he sound push away the injured man or remain still. Damian settles on top of Dick, his mind going through a million of scenarios on what could happened next but he stops when Damian lowered his head, particularly on his chest. “I just remembered something similar to it.” Damian’s voice vibrates through his chest.

Dick’s mind freezes for a moment, the two of them alone in his office on a couch that could easily fit two people, no one coming in to interrupt them for god knows how long they’ll stay here and yet… Damian hasn’t taken advantage of him…  He just rests his head on top of his chest with no malice nor lewd intentions. Even the way his legs dangle to his—it feels normal, it feels…like… the way they used to in the past.

As Damian shifts his head to get comfortable, a sense of nostalgia hits Dick. They’ve done this a few times in the past, when they’re too tired after a night of patrol, they would just drop their capes on the floor and lie down on the nearest soft surface. Normally, they would hit the couch, well it’s more on Dick hitting the couch and Damian using him as a full body pillow but there are times when Alfred sees them sleeping under the carpets, not managing to reach the couch before snoozing. A small smile forms into Dick’s face as he remembers those times, he slowly travels his hand through Damian’s head and gently brushes his hair.  _I really missed this._  His smile widens as a sense of nostalgia and Damian’s scent begins to fill the air.

* * *

_Plea…se…._

It’s that dream again. Why does he keep on dreaming about it?

_Please…don’t…_

A soft hand runs through his hair. He couldn’t help but feel sentimental about it.

_Ple..ase… don’t take him…._

Like a sudden impulse, a shock jolts down Damian’s consciousness rendering him to wake up. His head feels light, his vision, not clear but he could see someone in front of him, someone familiar, “..Ri-rihard?...” his voice sounds a little raspy and weak. Perhaps, he’s still sleeping? There’s no way Grayson would show himself in front after what he had done to him.

“Yeah… it’s me Damian. Sorry if I woke you up.” he still look as beautiful as the day Damian last saw him. He even has that concern look on his face.

“No, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have slept in the first place…wait, you’re here! This is not a dream right?” His mind’s starting to light up, he could still see fuzzy clouds around his eyes but when he sits properly and gives his eyes a quick massage. He realize that this isn’t a dream. Out of excitement, he hugs the older man, he really thought that Grayson would push him away but he’s glad that he didn’t. He feels warm tight hands, embracing him back. He really misses him, he misses his scent, which made him dip his nose on the omega’s neck,  _this is really not a dream,_ his everything, Damian wants to take him here and now but he won’t. He knows better now and when Grayson tells him that they needed to talk, he complies without an argument and simply nods.

After a few moments of awkward silences and then a little bickering. Damian had his back at Grayson and Grayson tending to his cut. He didn’t care about that cut really, after busting five drug operations simultaneously, you tend to get tired and slow down, a lucky hooligan managed to stab him near the shoulders, so what? He survived worse; he fully understood the consequence of patrolling alone, that’s why when he went back home, he didn’t ask Pennyworth for help. His injuries were caused by his incompetence, therefore he should suffer for it.

Besides… a little pain won’t hurt anyone…. He needed it, he needed to feel pain, to know that all of these, things that happened to him, he needs to be reminded it’s all real.

He feels the needle entering his skin, it’s supposed to be painful but somehow, he feels no pain. No… his mind is too busy about something else, to even register what’s going on around him. T _he dream…_  he reminds himself, why was he dreaming about it in the first place? It happened so long ago, so why is he remembering it now?

Running his hand through his hair, he opens his mouth, “Earlier…” when he spoke, it sounded more like a mumble. No wonder Grayson didn’t hear him, should he tell him? About the dream? Is it appropriate? Hearing the nipping sound of the thread being cut, Damian takes Grayson’s hand to his and shifted their position.

Now, he’s on top on him. He looks beautiful, it takes all of Damian’s self-control not to hold the omega down and kiss him. Instead, he lowers his head around his chest, snuggling close.  _Just like old times_ , he snickers before burying himself on Grayson’s chest. Damian feels a strong sense of comfort by just being with him, he remembers the time they spent together after night of patrol, they were too spent to properly undress that they just dropped all their utility belt and capes and hit the floor (literally).  Those were one of his memorable memories when he was a child and the other one was… “I…” Damian’s mouth suddenly open by itself, he’s not sure if he wants to continue but it’s like his body has a mind of its own that he continues to talk. “When I was young… I think it was a year before I was sent to Father. I contacted a virus.”

“You mean, you got sick.” Grayson corrects him with an amused tone. He feels his scalp tingling as Grayson continues to pet his hair. “Go on.”

“Yeah, I got sick. According to the doctors, I had it due to the desert’s temperature. Anyway, it was my first time acquiring such disease, that it almost killed me.” Damian could feel Grayson’s body becoming tense after that statement, but he continues on his story. “My biology is supposed to be perfect, I should be immune to any common and known disease on earth but unfortunately for me, the disease that I got was something new. It was an epidemic circulating through barren lands. I don’t remember much about it, just the searing hot pain prickling down in every minute movement, muscles shaking and headaches that won’t stop even in my sleep.” Damian recites it like it’s nothing but truth be told, he feared of having to feel that pain again. It was the first time he ever felt so useless, so small, so… weak…

“It must have been hard on you.” Like it’s an instinct, Grayson wraps his hands around Damian.

“It was, I didn’t even understood how a fever of 40 degrees Celsius could be dangerous back then. But…” he feels a lump forming around his throat, should he really be telling this to Grayson? Won’t he think less of him if he’ll tell him about it? Pausing for a moment, he looks at Grayson’s sky blue eyes before tucking a strand of his hair at the back of his ear. It might be odd but he’s sure that he saw the older man blush when he did it. “I don’t know if it was a hallucination or the medicine or my imagination but… I remembered Mother brushing my hair when she thought I was unconscious.” It was true, his body was already full of drugs and painkillers that he couldn’t seem to differentiate between reality and dream, though he always believed what he remember was real.  ** _He always hoped that it was real._** “I mean I was barely conscious but I could still feel her long fingers moving, touching my forehead with such gentleness I never thought I could associate her with. It was the first time I ever felt Mother’s love.” a sense of pride wells in his chest when he said those words, a small smile beginning to form on his lips.

 

When Grayson sees him smiling, he smiles back at him and held him closer and tighter than before. Before Damian would have told him to knock it off, but in fact he secretly loved it, even now, he really missed hugging Grayson.

“I guess Bruce wasn’t the only one who’s emotionally constipated, huh?” Grayson jokes, forcing himself to let out a laugh. Damian knows he’s just forcing it but it’s good to see him laugh again.

“Yeah, apparently it runs in the family.” Damian quips and Grayson laughs again—this time, it sounds more authentic.

“You can say that again.” he retorts and the two exchange a few moments of laughter. After laughing, Damian continues on his story; “But that wasn’t the end of it. When the virus reached its peak, my body literally felt like it was burn my insides, my eyes were swelling nonstop and breathing felt like my lungs are made out of concrete. My vision was starting to become hazy, all the doctors and scientists are flocking over me all looked like a mush of clouds, all the sounds of the machines and monitors had become a single hum, my body feeling numb and…”

“And?”

“Even after all my senses failing on me, I can still see my mother. Feel her warm hands, holding against mine. I wanted to confirm that it wasn’t just one of the side effects of the medicine but the doctors did something to me to make me sleep. The last image that I saw was my mother holding on my hand like she was desperate, it’s the first time I’ve seen her in such state. Her head was covered by her luscious brown hair that I wasn’t sure whether or not she was crying or praying or maybe both, I don’t know. But I was happy. Even when I was unconscious, I could still feel her warmth, it wasn’t like the warm feeling I felt from the virus, it was different, it almost feels comforting and soothing like, it’s the only thing that’s pulling me from the touch of death.” Damian closes his eyes to reimagine that scene. He might have over exaggerate the story a bit but what he felt was true. Even when he’s unconscious, he could still hear the people and the machines. They all sounded like one giant hissing sound and the only thing clear that he could hear was his mother’s voice—the voice that sounded broken, sounded sad, devastated and yet, hopeful and determined.

 _‘Please… don’t take him away from me… I know that what I did is wrong… creating something that is naturally impossible is wrong…but… I just love him so much… that…it hurts… I-I just wanted a piece of him to keep as my own. Ple…ase… don’t take him….not my son…please…._ ’

Damian knows his mother loved his father with every fiber of her being but because of the way society and their clashing morality sees it, they can never be together. Damian feels a pang of fear, what if he’ll end up like his mother? Not being able to be the one you love because of something—

Damian’s thoughts are interrupted when he hears Grayson apologizing, “I’m sorry Damian.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because, if it wasn’t for me. Your mother and father would have been together.” Grayson looks at him with all sincerity that it left him speechless. “Your grandfather, he’s an omega, right?”

“Yeah but due to the repeated exposure to the Lazarus Pit caused him, not only his mind but also his body, to change.” He had no scientific evidence about the Pit’s altering capabilities but he knows that his Grandfather didn’t belong in any caste right now, in fact most of his closes allies have no caste to belong as well. “Because of what he witnessed in the world around him when he was a child, he vowed that someday, when he grows up, he’ll abolish all the caste and make everyone treat everyone equally. Though, his only problem was that he planned to kill anyone who opposes his ideas, especially on the whole world domination thing.”

“I know… but have you ever imagined it? Imagine if your grandfather succeeded, then you would have a happy family with your mother and Bruce.” It sounded painful coming out from Grayson, but he’s correct. Damian had indeed imagined himself living together with his mother and father, it may sound silly back then but he really hoped that his family would come back together.

“I did.” His words like poison. He feels ashamed admitting it but it’s the truth. “But if it was the case, what about you? Would you be happy about it?”

* * *

“What about you? Would you be happy about it?” Dick didn’t expect Damian to ask him back. He lets out a hum, he imagines how different his life would be if there was no threat on being an omega. He could imagine himself being with the people he dated before he fell in love with Bruce. Maybe he and Kory could have work things out together, got married and lived the rest of their lives in peace. But he’s no idiot, he knows that Kory can never understand what it feels like to be an omega, she tried to understand his situation, she really did but in the end, things just didn’t work out for them as their needs and goals are very different from each other. The same goes for Barbara too, she’s an alpha but she had the heart of an omega, she’s sweet, witty and smart. Dick had a crush on her since he was fifteen and they would have been a perfect match if only he wasn’t presented as a beta or lives in Gotham. He could imagine Roy and Donna, Cassie and Kon, Gar and Raven, living happily together if the caste system were abolished.

Leaning his head on the side of the couch and simply answers, “Dunno, maybe things would have been different.” He looks at Damian and ruffles his hair for the last time. “Even between us.”

He realize what he said could be misinterpreted by Damian but it’s too late, Damian presses his lips against his. To his surprise, there’s no force nor pressure in it, it’s just a simple, honest kiss. He holds Damian’s biceps and the other hand on the alpha’s neck before Damian switches their position and deepened their kiss.

* * *

Being stuck in Metropolis for the entire day with a psycho that looks like your father-figure really sucks. Tim barely controlled himself with Tommy Elliot’s antics on every possible opening he can find, trying to destroy the Wayne Enterprise on the inside. He’s really thankful with the other Leaguers for help because seriously, without them, he would have just thrown that guy in Arkham and finds a way to make Bruce Wayne’s death official.

He just wants to go home and sleep all of these stress off. But he still needs to go back to the enterprise for more papers and reports, so he has no choice but to force himself to wake up. Maybe drinking a few cups of coffee will help him energize. As he’s going back to his office, he notices Damian’s office door is open. Trying to see if he’s still there, he slowly (ever so slowly) sneak a peek, he’s surprise to see Damian and Dick sleeping together (like actually sleeping together as in snoozing). It may look like an innocent scene from a far but Tim’s no idiot, he knows that something happened judging the way their clothes wrinkle (he might add, the topmost portion of their shirts are unbuttoned) and how Damian holds Dick close to his arms, so possessively, like someone’s going to take him away. Grinding his teeth, Tim closes the door.

It’s already bad enough that he had to deal with Hush the whole day but now, he has to deal with Damian too?

…

(The two didn’t come back home until 9 in the evening)

Tim’s sitting on the stairwell flicking with his phone while Alfred is in the kitchen cooking snacks for tonight’s patrol and Jason… well, he hasn’t returned to the manor since Dick disappearance.

The two arrive home looking better than before, Damian actually manage to have a smile on his face, even Dick looks happy.  _That’s odd…_  he mentally takes note, approaching his big brother, he says, “Hey Dick, it’s great that you’re back.” He then gives the older man a hug before turning his eyes on Damian. “Would you mind if I borrow him for a while?”

“Sure no problem.” Dick happily agrees to the point of waving at the two goodbye as he walks away from them. “I’m starving, where’s Alfred anyway?”

“He’s in the kitchen.” Tim answers before dragging Damian out of the scene.

“Unhand me!” Damian demands but jokes on him, Tim’s not letting him go that easily. His grip on the younger man tighten and continues to drag him out of the room. Reaching the library, Tim finally lets go of him as he instantly glares at Damian. “Are you stupid?!”

“Are you talking to me or to yourself?” Damian’s smug face looks irritating as ever not to mention, that guys crosses his hands around his chest like he’s some kind of a boss. God, does anyone ever tell him he look a total douche?

“Damian, this is serious! Really with Dick? He’s like a—“Tim winces at the pain when Damian tackles him, his hand holding on to his shoulder with an iron tight grip.

“Don’t finish it.” he growls, his teeth baring and eyes looking like a predator waiting to kill its enemy. “Look, I only did this because of what you’ve said and I thank you for that but what I won’t tolerate is you lashing your anger out of me.”

“What?” Tim raises a brow. What is Damian talking about?

Damian mocks a laugh, Tim’s anger increases, “I know you like him, Drake.” Tim’s body stiffens from the accusation. “I didn’t realize it at first, but when you talked to me back then. When you gave me that god-awful speech about not giving up. I realize it was more directed at yourself like you’re convincing yourself not to give up, how did I know you ask? That’s simple; the way you talked to me, even though you’re looking straight into my eyes. I’ve always felt like you weren’t looking at me but at yourself, it was as if you’re looking at your reflection through my eyes.”  Damian glares at him, the intensity of his stare could bring any alpha, beta or omega to their knees and cower in fear but he’s been too exposed of too many weird and unexpected things that Damian’s intense gaze doesn’t faze him, not even a bit. “Even right now, are you really sure you’re talking to me or are you talking to yourself? Are you really angry at me for taking a chance at Grayson or angry at yourself for not being able to do it yourself?”

Tim’s eyes widen, Damian’s words feels like a knife stabbing his chest. Guilt, embarrassment, shame and anger courses through him. For someone who’s so smart, he can be pretty stupid sometimes. He’s left speechless by what Damian had said, he wants to throw back something but he doesn’t know how or what to respond, he doesn’t know what to feel, should he really be angry at Damian? He doesn’t know.

_Shit!_

Tim’s so engrossed to himself that he didn’t notice Damian speaking as he leaves the library. "Besides, you shouldn't worry about anything, anymore Drake. Grayson and I have come to a conclusion that our relationship should remain as something familial and nothing more."

* * *

Damian feels uneasy during patrol earlier, Batman had been acting all weird during the entire operation. His movements were a bit off, not that it was obvious, but Damian could tell the subtle difference in Dick’s action. At least nothing too serious happened tonight, so Grayson’s sloppy actions didn’t caused anyone harm. Getting out of the shower, Damian wipes his soaking hair with a plush white towel.

“Damian? Are you there?” Grayson asks after knocking on his door and knocks again before repeating the same question.

Before answering the door, Damian takes the nearest trouser he could grab and wears it. “Grayson, what do you want it’s 4 in the mor—“first; he’s surprise by the look that Grayson gives him; hair damp from sweat, cheeks flush red and eye looking needy and second; the sudden kiss Grayson gives him.

His mouth is hot, wet and sweet, Damian moans as Grayson slides his tongue deeper into his. Damian grabs him around the waist when the older man wraps his hands around his neck, sucking Damian’s lower lips before parting. It takes Damian around a minute to properly register what’s happening. “Grayson, you-you’re in heat….” Well, it’s obvious but what causes Damian to ponder on is the fact that Grayson came to his room personally and on _purpose_ , he should have known when his next heat will come. So why…

Grayson nuzzles on his neck, Damian shudders in anticipation, he takes a whiff of his strong alpha scent and says, “Yeah…” it almost sounded like a whine, yet it sounded flirty at the same time, not only that but Grayson also bit the outer shell of Damian’s ear which made him more aroused than he already is.

Seeing the conflicted look on Damian’s face, Grayson grabs his face and lets his lips slide back to Damian’s, this time it is accompanied by his hips grinding against his. Damian could feel his pants getting tighter, he shuts the door before sweeping Grayson off his feet and placing him on his bed.

“This is wrong, you said so yourself.” Damian pushes himself away as soon as he placed Grayson on the bed, it used all the remaining self-restraint he have not to be allured by Grayson’s heavenly scent and sexy body. “You said so yourself, you wanted us to be—“Damian looks away from him—away from temptation, debating whether or not he should leave the room but is cut off again with another hot steamy kiss.

Damian doesn’t remember how or why, but right now, he’s lying on his bed while Grayson’s on top of him—well, it more like the omega straddling on top of him. Grayson took off all of his clothes,  _Wait, why is he still wearing his Batman gear? Ohh…_  that explains a lot. The way he moved earlier, why he seems to be so preoccupied, this guy knew that his heat was coming all along! But why…

 

“I know but please…” Dick shifts his hips lower, hitting Damian’s bulging crotch and slowly grinds them together. “Pleasepleaseplease, I can’t take it anymore.” He pleads his eyes tearing up and his lips swollen from the kiss they did earlier. “I can’t… spend another heat alone… so please… Dami” Dick sucks a skin right below Damian’s Adam’s apple as he continue to grind their hips in a  ** _slow, agonizing_**  rhythm.

“Dammit Grayson you’re making it…” Damian hisses, he swears Grayson will be the end of him. “…Fuck me…” Damian’ eyes shot wide open by Grayson’s demand. Screw self-restraint! He grabs the omega’s hips and grinds them together at the pace he likes, not too fast and not too slow. He hears Grayson moaning in pleasure, shit, he really wants to be inside of him but first… he takes Dick’s weeping cock and starts to stroke it. He knows how to pleasure Dick, he knows which part of his cock that would make Dick cry and beg for more. He continues to stroke him in a fast pace that Dick mewls in pleasure, Damian chuckles, seeing how needy he’d become. So he abandoned Grayson’s hips and uses his free hand to grab Dick’s balls and starts to massage them. He hears Dick whining when he stops at the base of his cock.

“Dami… please… I…” the omega begs, his hips trembling and his mouth dripping with saliva.

“You want to cum?” he asks in a playful manner, his other hand retreats from his balls and travels around his ass, giving his right cheek a firm squeeze, the omega yelps as he immediately nods with all enthusiasm, “then cum.”

With that Dick hitches his breath before reaching climax, his seed spread out across their abdomens and chest. The two shared a few moments to catch their breath, Dick looks at Damian with all hunger and need that he kisses the tip of Damian’s nose before scooting over between his legs.

“Grayson, what are you?!” Damian still feeling a little bit light from the recent activity, Dick only gives him a toothy smile and in an instant, Dick had his hands wrap around his cock, he gives it a small kiss on the head before putting it in his mouth. Damian tries to control the sound he makes by biting his lower lip as he continue to witness Grayson pushing his dick further and further down to his mouth.

Seriously, does this guy even have a gag reflex?! Damian lets out a satisfied sound when he feels Grayson’s warm, wet mouth completely around his dick, he holds Grayson’s head as Dick starts to suck him off.

At first it was slow, it seems that Dick is still adjusting to the size of Damian’s cock but as soon as Dick feels comfortable with his dick in his mouth, he starts bobbing his head and then uses his hand to stroke the portion his mouth couldn’t cover. He continues on like this, sucking, licking and stroking to the point that Damian couldn’t just stay there and watch. That he pushes Grayson’s head and buckles his hips to be in sync with his movements, he starts to get the hang of it, letting out a pleased sigh, he changes the rhythm into something faster, something sinfully erotic, even the choking sounds Dick makes is amazing. Every time he feels Dick’s mouth moving around his cock, Damian groans and pushes Dick’s head even further down. The omega didn’t protest and continues to suck him with ease, it made him more turned on even more.

With just a few more thrust, Damian moans, he pushes Grayson’s mouth closer and cums directly into his mouth.

Feeling a little sheepish, Damian lets go of him. He looks at Grayson, the guy had his cum on his mouth, and some are dripping down from his lips. He waits to see if he’ll spit them out or drink all of it, Grayson looks at him with a satisfied look as he drinks his seed in one gulp. Even the ones that dripped of his mouth, Dick licked them all of in a seducing manner that Damian’s flaccid cock is starting to get hard again.

_Well shit…_

“We’re not yet done.” He says with a smile, he pushes Grayson back to his bed and begins to nip at his nape as he kneads his ass. Dick moans at each touch Damian gives him and looks him in the eye before saying, “Make me pregnant.”

Damian lets out a small laugh as they continue their night of passion together.

* * *

The alarm clock sounded more like a church bell when it rang. Damian lazily looks at it, _crap, it’s 10 in the morning already_ he still wants to sleep. He tries to hit the snooze button but each time he tries to reach the clock, he fails. Groaning, he covered himself with the blankets and rolled over closer to Grayson… Grayson…

“Grayson?!” Damian calls out, he sees a bundle of black hair moving at his side. He lets out a sigh of relief,  _at least he didn’t ran away like last time. Wait! Last night we…_  Getting up and racing through the bathroom, looking at the mirror, Damian sees himself covered with hickeys and bite marks. “Well I’ll be damned…” he remarks while looking at his reflection. “You really have your way when you’re in heat huh, Grayson?” Dick only lets out some incoherent words that he didn’t even bother trying to understand. With a smile he looks at the omega sleeping on his bed, the sex they shared earlier was clearly one of the best he ever had.

Now, he feels silly for the first time they slept together, it wasn’t the best but it was memorable. He really loved Dick and it pains him to see Dick suffering after the death of his father. If only Dick would allow him to be his omega, then, he would show him that he’ll treat him right—better than how his father had treated him.

A sudden sting hit his head; he sniffs his hand, his shoulder, his chest, his anything as long as he could sniff it, something’s off—something’s wrong. His scent doesn’t smell like him anymore, it also smells like…”Dick…” then the realization hit him. “Gray—Dick, wake up! You need to see this.”

“Urgh… let me wallow in shame Damian…” he croaks and hides himself further in the sheets.

“No, you need to see this Dick.” His voice sounded desperate yet excited at the same time.

“What?” Dick removes his head from the blanket. Damian let out a controlled laugh, stopping himself in the middle for more of saving his throbbing headache than in sympathy with Dick’s half-asleep state, Dick looks beautiful with his hair all ruffled up and the cute expression he’s wearing like he’s mad but at the same time still sleepy that it makes Damian want to kiss him.

“I think we just mated.” Damian announces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aughh... it seems that the more words I write, the more i forget about english ;D so i'll apologize in advance if there are any errors for this chapter :)
> 
> and i added some tags in this fic but then i realized that i tagged this as accidental bonding which is not the case, it'll be explained in the story later and i apologize for the misunderstanding :)

_…it was just a simple, honest kiss. He held Damian’s biceps and the other hand on the alpha’s neck before Damian switched their position and deepened their kiss._  

_Dick moaned every time Damian slid his tongue deeper into his mouth, sucking and then biting his lower lip. Damian looked at him with a pleased and contented look, he admired his beauty before sliding down to nip at his nape. Damian slowly started to unbutton his shirt, while his other hand busied itself groping his ass.  Dick also started to unbuttoned his shirt while leaving kiss and bite marks around his neck and chest._  

_Damian pressed another deep and passionate kiss, Dick’s eyes shot wide open, mewling to the sweet and hot motion but he stopped himself and (gently) pushed Damian away. “…Stop…” he said, his breathing hot and heavy, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen._  

_“Why?” disappointment can be heard in Damian’s voice, yet he refused to let him go._  

_“I-I came here to talk to you about us.” He didn’t want to sound shy or embarrassed about it but after the hot kiss they just shared, Dick couldn’t help but feel awkward looking at him._  

_“Us?” Damian tilted his head looking at him as if he was serious or not. Dick stared at his eyes with the best neutral face he could muster, "Yeah, about us." he clarified._

* * *

“You two mated?!” Jason roars, his voice echoes throughout the room as he punches Damian in the face. Jason’s punch is too strong it caused Damian to fall off his feet and hit the ground. Damian didn’t retaliate nor punch back, no spiteful comment nor gloating, he just took it like a man and stayed on the ground.

Teeth bared and growling, Jason sees Damian wiping off the smear of blood dripping down his mouth. He clenches his fist again, not afraid to do the same thing all over. Heck, if he’s allowed, he’ll beat Damian to death—or close to death, he knows there’s no way the family would actually allow him to kill Damian in front of them.

No one stopped Jason from his action earlier nor do they have any intention of stopping him from what he’s going to do next. The room is filled with silence, no one let out a sound. All of them; Alfred, Tim, Barbara, Stephanie and Cass just look at the two alphas in the middle—observing and contemplating.

Damian still hasn’t spoken a word, he just remains there on the ground, watching Jason’s anger getting the best of him. Dick feels horrible, his chest aches and his body tenses. It’s already bad enough he could see everyone stricken with anger and then disgust upon their announcement even with their scent, they gave it off. Everyone in the room looks at Damian with disappointment and rage that their faces may appear calm and calculating in front but deep down inside they wanted Jason to give him a proper beating, while they look at Dick with pity and guilty (guilt that they didn’t do anything to stop Damian from mating with him).

It’s around evening and they just had dinner. Dick’s really happy everyone managed to come and share a meal together, it had been a long time since they’ve done something like this as a family. He’s glad everyone’s jovial and calm during dinner, talking about their day, cracking jokes, the usual family dinner bonding. So far no one noticed the change in his and Damian’s scent. Dick was worried they might have spoiled the surprise for them but thanks to Damian’s state of the art scent blocker, they managed to keep it a secret until they personally announced it.

After finding out they’ve mated, Dick pleaded with Damian that they should have a long talk about it, discuss what it this means for them and figure out a plan on how they’ll announce it to the family and friends. Of course, it took Dick most of the time to convince Damian to do it together, but the younger man finally agreed and complied with what Dick has planned. The only problem was when they announced it together, everyone seemed to pin the blame on Damian. It wasn’t like they accuse him then and there but the way their faces twitch says it all.

They shouldn't’ve done that, Bruce had taught them to never use one's caste as an excuse for any behavior nor shall anyone discount someone because of it. Dick weeps internally as he wraps his hands around his body, he wanted to defend Damian but Dick’s no idiot, he knows that his family is overprotective of him ever since Bruce died, he also knows that half of them are eyeing for him to be his mate, he knows that if an alpha loses the desired mate they want to another alpha, they tend to be more violent and emotional plus, anything Dick would say right here and now— he knows that his family would find a way to twist and turn his statement against him and blame Damian for it. 

So instead, he turns away from all of them and left the room. Hoping they’ll all get the message and try to clear their minds about this whole mess.

“ _Donna… I don’t know what to do…” Dick sobbed, his head was on Donna’s shoulder, his hand enveloped around hers. She looked at him with all sincerity and concern, her hand squeezed his to let him know that she’s there for him._

_It had been three weeks since Dick crashed at Donna’s place and to be honest, it’s not going that great. Whenever he was not doing hero stuff with her and their friends, he was left with the predicament he was currently facing. Every time he thought about it—about Bruce, about Damian. He always ended up hating himself for it. He hated himself for being weak, for being not able to stop any of it and for allowing himself to be this pathetic._

_“I’m scared… “he confessed._

_“Scared of what Dick?” Donna asked him with a gentle voice, her hand massaging his knuckles. From that motion alone, Dick started to feel comfortable, his body becomes relaxed and he let out a small contorted smile before saying, “Scared of forgetting Bruce…I know it’s silly, to think that anyone could forget about him but what I’m scared of the most is forgetting the time we spent together. We’ve been through so much together, he’s the person that I’ve been with the longest and I’m afraid that with Damian…it’ll be replaced. I—I’ll forget about the times we spent together, to be replaced with new ones. I’m scared that in the future, Bruce will just be a distant memory and nothing more. I love him Donna and even now, I still do.” He looked at her, his eyes lined with dark lines underneath from all those sleepless nights, his hair swayed in all places. “but… Damian… he’s…” his voice started to shake. “I just can’t get him out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, I see him instead of Bruce. The way his face smiles acting all cocky yet gentle, his eyes glimmering with hope, his strong alluring scent, his well-defined body covered with scars… I missed seeing him especially on mornings where he looked disoriented from the lack of sleep, I missed touching him, hugging and ruffling his hair every time he looks like he had a bad day, I missed all of him that it hurts. It hurts so much Donna. Every second away from him makes feel like I’m losing myself. I’m scared Donna… I don’t even understand how I feel about him anymore...”_

“ _Di_ ck…”

Barbara’s voice pulls Dick back from reality. “Are you alright?” Barbara wheels her way beside him. Dick watches her, speechless as she comes closer. “I know it must be tough for you, accidentally bonding with someone…” she pauses, her face scowls a little when she said those words. “is not a rare case. In fact I—“

“It’s not like that Babs.” Dick cuts her off. “I was the one who asked, who practically _begged_ him to sleep with me. I knew my heat was coming and yet, I didn’t do anything about it. I should have taken suppressants or skip patrol but I didn’t. I know that I should have locked myself after the patrol and yet, instead of going to my room, I went to Damian’s.” Barbara looks at him, her one of her brows lifting as if he’s doubting her words. Dick opens his mouth again saying, “You can’t tell me I have no control over my body, because I did. I still remembered how my legs walked through those halls, to his room, I remembered how I called out to him, flirting and pushing him on his bed and forced him to have sex with me. God, I’m a horrible person Barbara, Damian he…” Dick covers his face out of shame and guilt, he really hated himself, hated how vulnerable and weak he had become, Barbara gives him a sympathetic look while patting his back in a slow, gentle pace. “He tried to stop me, tried to remind me that I shouldn’t do it but I didn’t. I forced myself into him…..I practically raped him Babs.” Sobs escape from his throat, he hated himself for it—hated how he could take advantage of Damian so easily, just like that.

_“Us?” Damian tilted his head looking at him as if he was serious or not. Dick stared at his eyes with the best neutral face he could muster, "Yeah, about us." he clarified._

_Damian prompted himself into a sitting position, he didn’t let go of Dick’s waist, and so Dick complied and sat up as well. The two are now wrapped onto each other’s warm embrace as their hands are intertwined._

_“I’ve been thinking… I know that I’ve been gone for a while.” Dick started off a little nervous but when Damian looked at him, he started to feel comfortable. “Try for a long time.” Damian quipped, Dick laughed. “Alright then, I’ve been gone for a long time but that doesn’t mean that I’d forget you. I know it was hard for you, Damian...” He looked at him, his eyes showing remorse. When Bruce was alive, he started to doubt Damian’s feelings for him, but he refused to acknowledge it as something romantic._

_He never saw him that way, he always had seen Damian as his son more than a brother, **never a lover**. But now, seeing him, how much he’d grown, Dick realized that he’s been living a lie, a fantasy that he refused to let go. In front of him wasn’t the same 10 year old who had become his partner, his Robin. No, right now, he’s a young man who’s trying to spread his wings and discover the world for what it truly is. _

_Trying to discover, who he really is._

_Damian’s Nightwing—the great rebuilder, the catalyst of change._

_Dick smiled at him, he gently squeezed Damian’s hand, “because it was hard for me too.” it felt heavy saying those words but it was true. Dick really did had a hard time being apart from him, it tortured him to no end, it ached his heart not seeing, not feeling Damian close to him. He tried to remind himself that a little separation wasn’t meant to drift them apart but to make them closer. Dick knew being gone for a long time took a toil in Damian’s emotional state but the reaction he saw in Damian’s eyes, the way it twinkled and glimmered with undeniable spark, he knew right there and now, being gone for more than a month was all worth it._

_“Re-really?!”Damian stuttered, sounding uncertain, his eyes screams doubt and hope at the same time. Dick let out a smile, he traced his free hand at Damian’s face ‘til his forehead before brushing his bangs._

_“Yeah…” he nodded, he doesn’t know what else to say. It was getting awkward but they just stayed there sitting, arms around each other as if words were not needed to be used anymore. “Then… what does it leave us?” Damian opened his mouth as he leaned his head on Dick’s shoulders. Dick’s heart beat faster when he heard him asking, he never seen this side of Damian before—so lost and confused._

_“I don’t know… I’ve never thought through about it…” to be honest, Dick **did** thought about it but every time he thought of what is his relationship with Damian, it always ended up blank. If he can’t see him as a family, friend or lover, then what does that leave them to be? They can’t just pretend the nights they spent together as nothing, the damage has been done and it will take the two of them to fix it._

_“Oh,  I see…” the tone of disappointment didn’t hide from Damian’s voice even if Dick can’t see Damian’s face, he’s pretty sure that Damian let out a frown._

_“It’s not easy but… can we go back to being brothers?” Dick wasn’t sure if he should have said. He didn’t mean it that way, he just wanted to—_

_Damian rose his head, looked at him with fear and a little hint of anger. “What are you saying?” he untangled himself from their embrace and stood up._

_“It’s not like that! What I’m trying to say is that….” He tried to explain but words won’t seem to go out from his mouth. Panic rose to his chest, he didn’t want Damian to misunderstand things, so he stood up and wrapped his arms around Damian’s, hugging him. “What I’ve said might have startled you and I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid but what I was trying to say is, I want us to get start from the very beginning. To find out what our relationship really is. I know it might be hard but please… can we just take things slow?”_

_“So you’re suggesting for us to get back as brothers just so we’ll know what we really are?” Damian summarized, his face seemed to have lightened up and his hands are back in holding Dick to the waist._

_“Yeah… If that’s okay with you.”_

_“That seems acceptable.”_

_“Thank you.” Dick gave him a quick kiss to the forehead. Damian dragged him back to the sofa, Damian nuzzles around his shoulder to get comfortable. “If you don’t mind then, I’ll use you as a pillow while I sleep—just like the old times.” He joked. Dick chuckled and replied, “Just like old times.”_

Guilt hit him like a truck when he remembered what they talked about yesterday, it was just yesterday and yet…it felt like a long time. Now that he’s mated with him, he’s not sure if he—they can take things slow. He knows Damian has possessive and dominating instances but could he really handle it like he handled Bruce?

“Just answer me one question Dick” Barbara moves her hand from his back to his shoulder, she looks at him with sympathy and defeat. “Do you love him?”

“If I didn’t then, I wouldn’t have mated with him.” it came out a little harsh but it’s the truth. Dick’s not an expert in mating but what he understands is mating could happened when two people (mostly an alpha and an omega) are consenting the other to become theirs forever. That’s what happened between him and Bruce, a binding contract that made two people closer than before and later, their bond formed into something deeper, he didn’t know what it was called that time but according to some, they call it soul bond because their souls have been bonded with each other until death do them part. Others, specifically betas, find it romantic to the point they also follow it despite the fact try can’t souls bond by using a legal and written contract called marriage, betas use it as an equivalent to soul bond and have rings around their left ring finger as a proof. Since soul bonds can’t be felt and seen by others, the couple also adopt to the betas’ customs and wear matching rings as proof. Both Bruce and Dick have one but due to their public identity and presented caste the two are forced to hide their relationship and wear the ring on special occasions.

“Are you **_really_** sure about this?” she asks again, as if she’s doubting Dick’s words.

Dick pauses for a few good seconds before nodding.

* * *

After Todd had threatened to punch him again—heck beat him half to death, Gordon had noticed Grayson leaving the room. In her defense, she said that she'll talk to him alone. Of course, it angered Damian, Grayson is now his mate and there's no way, he would allow any alpha (not even Gordon, especially her!) to touch his mate. Standing up, he looked at Todd saying, "If you're done lashing your frustration at me, I'll be going now."

They must have find it weird because a.) He never raised his voice, b.)Didn't boast about being mated with Grayson and c.) he didn't fight back against Todd. Everyone had an expression of surprise written on their faces as he marched his way out of the room.

(It’s dark outside the manor and Damian doesn't know where his mate is hiding)

...

(It took him minutes to find Grayson and Gordon sitting in the middle of the balcony of the library.)

He wants to tear his mate away from Gordon and tell her to back off but as soon as he reaches to a certain distance, he overhears Gordon asking, “Oh, before I go. Dick, just one more question. Does being with Damian remind you of Bruce?"

His body shivers, he knows Grayson loves him (though, he doesn’t know what kind of love Grayson has towards him) but there's always a voice at the back of his head saying;

**_'he'll never love you like he did to your father'_ **

****

**_'you're just a second-rate, a replacement for Bruce's death'_ **

****

**_'Grayson will never love you like the way you do'_ **

 

He tries not to think of those things, he knew what he did to Grayson at first (and the second) was wrong but he really loved him, wanted him— **needed**  him. It was just an act out of desperation, that's why when he heard Grayson's response,

"...Yes..."

It broke his heart, he couldn't bear to listen to their conversation anymore, so he left the area and headed back to his room.

“If that’s what you really think, then I’ll support you to the best I can. It might take me awhile to get used to the idea but I’ll get around.” She gives him a small tap on the shoulders before wheeling herself away from him. “Oh, before I go. Dick, just one more question. Does being with Damian remind you of Bruce?"

For a moment, Dick looks at her, silently. Sighing, he brushes the back portion of his head before opening his mouth.

* * *

"...Yes..." Dick could feel the heavy lump forming from his throat when he answers. 

"Jesus, Dick..." he could hear her sigh while shaking her head.

"You didn't let me finish." he says, "At first that's what I thought as well. I thought that I'm taking advantage of Damian as a way to cope up with Bruce's death. But then... the nights I spent at Donna's place, got me thinking. During the time Damian had taken advantage of me, I could have easily stopped him but I didn't, I always believed that it was because of the way he look and smell like Bruce that I just couldn't stop him—couldn't push him away, or simply because he’s an alpha but I was wrong. It wasn't like that, I've tried my hardest, my  _damnest_  to forget about the nights we spent together, tried to forget the advances he made at me, the touches he gave me, but I just couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept on picturing Damian. What's even worse is that I started to see him as a different entity from Bruce, not as his son, not as my brother but just as himself, Damian Wayne, the young man who finished high school years ahead of his peers and had more accomplishments than one person could ever do at his age. He's brilliant, cunning, wise..."

Barbara lets out a small laugh as he continues to speak, out embarrassment he stops, his cheeks blushing a little bit.

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than words could say"

Aside from Barbara, talking to the rest of the family (except for Tim and Jason) had been relatively easy. Everyone voiced out their concerns but none seemed to have any violent reactions about it. All of them wished him for the best, (well, except for Cass, she told Dick that if Damian's going to hurt him, she'll hurt him too).

Dick hasn't seen any of his brothers after the announcement, not even after patrol, he didn’t spot any of them lurking in the batcave nor in the manor either. Worried, he walks through Damian's room, as he is going to knock, a hand reaches out to him and yanks him to go inside.

"Da-damian?" Dick calls out to him, his whole room is dark and the curtains are covering any natural light coming out from the outside. He could feel the younger man pinning him down to the wall, hands travelling down his skin. He shudders by the sudden contact, he could then feel a wet and warm texture, which he would guess is Damian's tongue, running down his neck.

Damian's hands settle between his left nipple and his crotch. Damian pinches him and he yelps, his cock starting to get hard and wet. The younger man sucks his earlobe in a teasing fashion that it made Dick moan before saying, "It's alright, you can think of him while I'm with you." With that Damian pushes him down to his bed and removes his clothes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here i thought their relationship got better ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg 200 kudos O_O you guys are all amazing!!!! thank you so much for liking this story :D and also i was suppose to post this earlier but i accidentally hit restart on my laptop and all my progress got deleted ;D
> 
> A/N: Dick and Damian really needs to learn about safe sex and also a panic-y damian is cute XDD

Dick didn’t understand what Damian meant by that. Damian pushes him even further down the bed as he climbs on top of him. His eyes burning with desire, the young alpha, who is now on top of him, naked, licks and then kisses his neck, leaving love bites as he starts to slide off his clothes.

‘ _It’s alright, you can think of him while I’m with you.’_

Those words echo throughout his head. What does Damian mean by it? Dick shivers, he feels warm hands going through his hardening cock, Damian squeezes it and Dick lets out a soft moan.

“Da-damian…” his breath hitches as Damian starts to stroke him. “Are you alright?” he tries his best to speak, ignoring all the amazing touches Damian’s giving him. His hands shakily reaches out to Damian’s face, he cups  _his_  alpha’s cheeks, urging the younger man to look at him.

Staring at those teal colored eyes, he’s certain something’s definitely wrong with him. Even when they’re not mated, Dick has his way of knowing whether or not Damian’s in distress and now that they are, that feeling strengthened ten times more.

“It is nothing.” He replies, removing Dick’s hands away from his face. Damian’s hands lingers against his for a few seconds before pushing himself away from the bed. “I’m fine really.” He sighs while placing a hand on his forehead.

 _You’re lying. I know something’s definitely up._  He say those words but knowing Damian, Dick thinks it’s the best to just remain quiet. For a moment, silence fills the air. Then realization kicks in, “Oh god… you heard it didn’t you?” Dick’s not sure if it’s their bond that help him realize or it’s his memory but he prompts himself to stand up and go to Damian, he hesitates for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Damian… that’s…”

“No, it’s alright. I mean, we both get what we want right?” he retorts in an annoyed (and maybe in, hurting?) tone. “You get to be mated with someone like your former mate and I get a very fertile omega, who I can impregnate. Win-win, right?”

Hearing Damian say those words puts a frown on his face. Dick knows Damian loves him for more than just an omega and even if he isn’t one, he’s sure that Damian’s view wouldn’t change and he would still love him the same.

It pains him to see Damian like this; but for whatever reason, Dick wants what Damian said to be true even though it’s not. “Damian, no.” he wraps his arms around Damian’s waist, he takes a deep breath—savoring the strong musky scent of Damian. Dick keeps on forgetting just how tall he became. His chin barely reaching Damian’s shoulder. “I… I always wanted to believe that as well...” suddenly, speaking seems to be difficult for him. He could feel a lump forming inside his throat.

“Then why didn’t you?” Damian questions his statement, his voice starting to crack like he’s also confuse.

“That’s because no matter how much I try to convince myself about it, I always end up seeing the opposite. I’ve tried real hard to force myself—to convince that I’m using you because you’re Bruce’s son, you having similar scent like him and both being superior alphas but…” Bruce. Just saying his name makes his chest ache, Dick still loves Bruce and he doesn’t want to forget about him—not even for a second. He knows that he still have plenty of issues to solve but right now, Damian needs him. His grip on Damian tightens as he tries to continue on speaking like he’s unaffected by his own words. “I just can’t. The more I compare you to your father, the more I see the difference between the two of you.”

“Really?” the taller man looks back at him, a brow rising while his face gives him a quizzical look.

“Really.” He confirms with a nod and a smile. “Where do I even begin? I mean your face, you may look like his mirrored image but your jaw is more chiseled than his but it’s been soften a little from your mother’s side while Bruce’s nose is pointer than yours, even your eyes are different. Bruce’s was bluer than yours while you have the mixture of your parents’ eyes. Even your body, you two are built like a fighter but you’re leaner than him and he’s more muscular than you—maybe that’ll all change once you finish puberty and Bruce has this obsession of keeping Gotham safe while you—“ before Dick could even finish his list, Damian turns his body. Dick lets out a quick yelp from his sudden movement.

Now, they’re in completely different position from before. Damian holds him closer to his arms by wrapping his arms around his waist and back while Dick clings to him by wrapping his hands around his neck.

“So you’re saying that…” Damian’s face starts to light up, seeing him happy makes him happy too.

“Yeah, I love you not because you’re Bruce’s son but I love you because you’re you.” He can’t help but let out a small laugh upon saying the last few words because, he finally said it! He loves Damian Wayne.

Damian pulls him closer, their faces are merely inches away. “And I love you too.” He replies before giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Damian couldn’t remember the last time he slept this comfortably. He groans when he hears that goddamn awful sound of his alarm clock.

His eyes flutters every time he hears that infernal constant buzzing of his alarm clock, he stretches out his arms to hit ‘snooze’ but thankfully, someone did it for him.

“Damian.” Dick’s gentle voice wakes him up. He peeks at his omega, before giving him a toothy smile.

“Good Morning Beloved.” He sees Grayson standing on the side of his bed wearing nothing other than his (as in Damian’s) shirt and quite frankly, he finds it alluring. Welp, there goes his morning wood.

Sensing his intentions, Grayson gives him a pouty look, which he describes as something adorable.

After the whole misunderstanding last night, the two didn’t continued to have sex but instead had a very hot make out session (plus a little groping from then and there) and maybe had some deep and soulful conversation before sleeping. “Come on Grayson, you don’t want to waste this opportunity now, wouldn’t you?” he playfully says and reveals to his mate his erection.

Dick gives him a quick look before sighing and going back to bed. “Sometimes you’re a real brat you know.”

“-Tt- I know.” he quips, his hands touching Grayson’s waist as guides him to straddle on top of him. They both lean in for a kiss—

“Grayson, where are you going?!” Damian exclaims, his eyes fixated on his mate as Dick heading towards the bathroom in quick speed. Worried, he follows him.

Grayson holds on to the mouth of the toilet bowl like his life depends on it. He lets out a pained groan before vomiting. Really, Damian’s not good with these situations but he has no choice to help Grayson out—since it’s the right thing to do. Crouching down, Damian slowly pats his back as Grayson continues to throw up.

“Are you alright?” he asks with full concern. Seeing his mate’s hair disheveled, he fixes them in a gentle notion, tucking all his bangs to the back side of his ears.

“Ye-yeah...” Dick looks at him like he doesn’t want him to be worried. Damian rubs his back to soothe him but after a second, Dick resumes in throwing up.

Damian’s not fully convince but he doesn’t want to push the topic even further. He knows something’s wrong with Dick but he doesn’t want to overwhelm him with his worries. So instead, he gives him time and space to deal with all of this.

…

Since they’ve mated, they decided to start sharing a room every other day; just to make themselves comfortable to the idea of permanently sharing a room together. Damian has been keen to Grayson’s condition. Whether he’s on work or at home, he would check every hour to see if he’s alright and so far, his worries are starting to double. It’s been going on like this for a week now, Grayson feeling under the weather and constantly throwing up.

Damian searches for all possible causes of this symptoms. He could have food poisoning or a gastritis, maybe a withdrawal of eating too much cereal? The list of diseases goes on, but there is only one thing that keeps on coming to his mind…

What if Grayson’s pregnant?

He doesn’t want to assume, but what if Grayson  _really_ is pregnant? There’s really a high chance of it being true, he remembers the last time when Grayson’s heat was up. He didn’t use any condoms since Dick unexpectedly barged in his room and flirted his way to be fucked. But what if he’s wrong? And this is just one of the common diseases? Maybe he’s just thinking too much about it? He’ll never know until he asks, right?

…

(Damian doesn’t know how or when he’ll ask Grayson, so he just decided to wait until he sees him)

The sun starts to set and Damian spots Dick on the kitchen, eating what appears to be the whole tub of ice cream.

“Grayson, I think you’re pregnant.” He bluntly states and instantly Dick drops his spoon as he looks at him with eyes wide open and jaw gaping.

“There’s no way…” he tries to deny the accusation. “I mean, I know that my heat is coming and I drank birth control pills before I came to your room, even without you wearing any condoms. I mean, I even drank a few morning after pills just to be safe.”

“Then, how do you explain this then?” he asks, his voice trying to sound calm but deep down inside he’s starting to panic. Him! Damian Wayne, is panicking of the thought of his mate being pregnant. His heart starts to beat fast, breathing seems to be difficult now. He can’t believe it! After all those threats he told Grayson of them having children, he’s now starting to panic and sweat like crazy.

As if on cue, Grayson approaches him, his hands reaching out to him. He gently brushes Damian’s forearm as he says, “It’s alright Damian, just breathe in and out.” Damian listens to what he have said and takes deep breathes. Isn’t he supposed to be the one doing that to him?! Isn’t the alpha supposed to be the one comforting his omega on such crisis? Then why is it the other way around?

“Just calm down,” he continues to stroke his back and his scent emits a soothing scent. “I’ll take a pregnancy test later. If I’m truly pregnant then, I guess we’re going to be parents.” He lets out a weak laugh trying to make this situation lighter and just like Grayson Damian can also sense his distress.

“Grayson, I don’t think I’m ready for the responsibility.” He confesses as he continues to take deep breathes in between. Dammit! Shouldn’t he comfort his omega and not to add more to his worries?

Dick gives him a surprised look and laughs, “Me too Dami, me too.”

* * *

(Hours later, they both locked themselves in the bathroom)

 “Negative.” Dick lets out a sigh of relief and shows Damian the result. His alpha also let out a sigh of relief as he mutters, “Thank God.”

This had been his fourth try—they really wanted to be sure it’s negative and stayed negative. Feeling happy about the result, Dick places the pregnancy test down on the sink and leans his head on the crook of Damian’s neck, enjoying the unique scent of his mate. He looks up at Damian with determination, “I think it’s time for us to use protection.” Damian looks at him as if something is written on his face. “For both of us.” He clarifies.” I don’t want to have this kind of scare again.”

“Agreed.” Damian nods and kisses his right cheek. “As long as you’re willing to help me remember about it.”

“Of course I will, if you want. I can text you about safe sex every hour.” He jokes while giving him a wink.

“You’re a class act, you know that Grayson. Mistaking a stomach ulcer for being pregnant. ” He laughs while placing his hands around Dick’s waist.

Dick laughs as well, “Weren’t you the one who first thought of it, Dami-an?” He retorts in a playful tone.

“Touché, Grayson. Touché,” Damian hoists him up and places him on top of the sink. He wraps his legs around Damian’s waist before giving him a kiss.

* * *

It takes Jason a month to go back and visit the manor. After the sudden revelation he got the last time he visited, he lost all the will to go back and visit them again. Honestly, he’s still pissed at the fact that Demon-Spawn mated with Dick, he knows he shouldn’t feel strongly about it. After all the world has always been unfair—especially to him.

Maybe this feeling is an alpha thing?

He shrugs the feeling off when he enters the manor and forces himself to walk through the hallway and find the others. He spots Dick sitting on the floor in one of the many function halls of the manor with what looks like a pile of books and papers scattered around the floor. He also notices that there are newspapers and cut-out magazines thrown in the mix as well.

“Been busy huh, Goldie?” he asks upon entering the room.

Dick perks up when he sees him heading to his direction. “Jay!” he happily calls out, leaving all the mess and pulls him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Woah, easy there tiger.” He pushes Dick away before Damian barging in and blame him for it. ‘Cuz really, he’s not in the mood to handle bullshit right now. “Are you really sure your new mate would want you to hang with a ‘second-rate’ alpha?” he uses his fingers to air quote what Damian refers to his caste.

“Jason, don’t be like that.” Dick frowns at him.

“So he’s been keeping a close leash on you, huh? How does it feel?”

He hears Dick sighing, “Damian’s…you know what. Why don’t we have a talk somewhere that is cleaner than this.” he suggests and not even bothering to wait for Jason’s response as takes his hand and pulls him to god knows where.

They ended up in the gardens, the two sitting in a bench, near the selection of roses and petunias. Dick even manages to nab some snack along the way. Jason concluded that this will probably be a very, very, long talk. He mentally slap himself for allowing that possibility.

“Jason, Damian and I… well, we still have a lot of issues to fix but that doesn’t mean you’re not welcome here anymore. I know that Damian becomes overprotective of me—“

“Try very overprotective.” Jason interrupts.

“Fine, very overprotective.” Dick corrects himself with an eye roll.

“And bitchy. You need to add the bitchy part.”

“Oh my god, Jason! Will you just listen to me?”

“Fine!” Jason throws his hands up like he’s surrendering. “I’ll listen to what you have to say but make it quick. You know how I become whenever you talk so long.”

“Promise I’ll make this quick.” Dick swears, he places his hands on Jason’s. “I know ever since you’ve become an alpha, things between us hasn’t been easy. There’s this great tension between us that cannot easily be fixed… and when Damian and I became mates, you took the news the hardest but I want you to know that the thing between us” he points his index finger at himself before pointing it at Jason. ”is merely because of your body changing, your alpha instinct screaming for an omega to claim.”

No, that’s not it. If only Dick knew how he felt about him when he was still a beta. Maybe it was just hero worship or a crush but now he’s an adult and an alpha, he’s sure his feelings for Dick isn’t something because of his instincts and primal need to mate. Jason wants to speak up, Dick stops him with his finger and continues, “Before you became an alpha, you never felt anything towards me other than a brother, right?”  _dammit it Dick! You just want to be the only one to talk huh?_  He nodded, knowing it’s already too late to say anything that would change his mind, after all, Dick’s already claimed, it’s all over now. “So why do you think it changed? It may sound like I’m just assuming things but Jason please…”

“How could you even say that? Don’t you know how long I—“ Jason is left stars trucked. His eyes shot wide open and his body frozen from shock. Dick, the omega, Grayson is kissing him! Particularly on the lips! He doesn’t know what to do at this moment. His body is still clearly shock by just what happened.

Dick’s soft, warm mouth lightly pressed against his. The kiss only lasted for a second but for Jason, it felt longer than that. Even now, when they parted, he could still feel the sweet, warm feeling of Dick’s lips around his mouth. He traces his fingers over it, “You…I…” he stutters.

“See? You didn’t feel anything special, right?”

“Di-dick…”

“You don’t have to worry, I’m just trying to prove my point. Damian wouldn’t mind and besides.” Dick stands up and gives Jason a hopeful smile. “I wish that you’ll find someone you love not just because your body wanted them but your heart as well.”

After that Dick left.

Jason is still there, sitting alone. The shock still hasn’t fully settled down yet. Staring blankly at the open space, he ruffles his hair with an annoyed grunt and sighs, “How could I move on, if you keep on making it impossible for me?”

* * *

Tim’s not really happy with the news about Dick and Damian being mated and thankfully, he was lucky enough to be off planet with the Titans to deal with all of it. He’s really just not happy about it, even when the whole family seem to accept them now as mates, Tim just couldn’t do it.

Sure, it surprised him upon returning that everyone seems to be cool with them but he still finds it weird, like are they just going to pretend how Damian took advantage of Dick’s vulnerable state? It just feels so weird—so wrong for them to be together.             

Should he tell Dick? Tim’s not sure, he’s worried. Should he tell him about what he truly feels about their relationship? Will that make him the bad guy if he opposes against them? Is it really bad for him to—

His thoughts are quickly interrupted with the buzzing of his communicator.

“Red Robin here.” He announces. “What?! Slow down, Doctor Mid-Nite. What do you mean? O-okay, I’ll be in the Watchtower over a half-hour. Whatever you do, just gather as much help as you can before anything gets worse, alright?” he puts down his comm. and wanted to head down to the Batcave to get ready, only to be stopped by Batman himself.

“Tim, we need to talk.” Dick removes his cowl to point out that this is a personal talk. Tim knows that he shouldn’t feel angry at Dick but somehow, seeing his and Damian’s relationship getting stronger everyday makes his heart ache. Maybe he’s still in love with him? A painful fantasy of a mere beta wanting to be together with an omega, he used to think what unrequited love means and now... he knows what it feels.

“Listen Dick.” He looks at him head on. Since he became an adult, Tim manages to see him in eye to eye without looking up to meet his gaze. Though, he’s kinda pissed that he didn’t grew taller than Jason but at least, grew taller than Dick even if it’s just an inch. “I know what you want to talk about and no matter what you do or what you say, my opinion about your relationship will remain the same but if you’re really, _really_ happy with Damian. Then… I have no right to stop you.” He gives him his best fake smile he could offer. He knew that with Damian’s advancements, bonding with Dick was inevitable. So he had prepared this speech since he found about their relationship and memorized it for the time when Damian successfully gets to be with Dick. He places a hand on Dick’s shoulder before asking, “Dick, are you happy?”

“Yes.” Dick answers with all honestly and pride while a small blush starts to creep on his face.

“Good.” He nods back, “because if you’re not, I’ll totally kick Damian’s ass.” He reassures his big brother before heading to the batcave.

“You just sounded like Cass!” Dick laughs.

“Of course I am! After all she’s my sister.” He retorts for the last time before disappearing completely.

This is the only thing he could do now. Hoping for Dick and Damian to be happy, even if he can’t be with the one he loves, at least he knows Dick’s going to be alright and in safe hands.

* * *

Damian sinks his teeth in Dick’s nape. Leaving one bite mark to another, like he wants everyone to know Dick belongs to him and  ** _only_**  him.

Dick lets out a loud moan as pain and pleasure starts to muddle together. Grasping on Damian’s hair for dear life while Damian continues to lick on the marked areas. He couldn’t help it, the taste of Dick’s under his tongue is intoxicating, sinks his teeth to his omega’s neck for the last time, it’s harder and deeper than before that blood starts to trickle down from the bitten area. Damian doesn’t mind though, and he’s sure that Dick wouldn’t mind either, his body is too occupied of being fucked that he has no idea Damian bit him too hard. Lapping his tongue on the wounded area, he mixes the blood with Dick’s sweat, and then sucks it hard enough to hear Dick beg for more—leaving another mark on his neck.

While his mouth is busy with Dick’s neck, his hands have wandered off around his mate’s chest, rubbing them with his fingers, tweaking and then tugging, painfully. Dick’s back arches as he tries to keep his voice down by biting on his lower lip. Damian knows that Dick likes it when his nipples are being played roughly. A chuckle escapes from the alpha’s mouth, “I thought we’re all over with the whole keeping your noise down.” He prompts Dick to be loud by moving his hips to that angle where Dick screams the loudest and adds it with his fingers by twisting his nipples until it perks up and all bright red from teasing.

A smile forms from his lips, liking what he did. Hearing Dick’s moans as he thrust deeper inside him makes him even more aroused. “…beautiful..” He lifts Dick’s legs, placing them on top of his shoulders to be able to delve deeper into him. Dick moves his hand around Damian’s back as their rhythm starts to fasten. Just a little more, “Ahhh!” Dick screams, his blunt nails clawing their way on Damian’s back— leaving long painful scratches while trying to gain composure after climaxing. Damian doesn’t mind, he likes it this way. It’s like Dick is also marking him by leaving those scratches on his back to be seen by others.

They don’t usually have sex. Sometimes, it’s only when either their heat or rut is coming but other times, they fuck just to enjoy other’s company. They have those times where they would fuck as rough and hard as they could like it was almost primal and instinctive while there are times where they’ll take things slow and gentle that it’s like they have touched each other for the very first time.

But right now, this night…. is not one of those nights.

“Mine…” Damian growls, he pulls his still erected cock away from Dick’s twitching hole— earning a whine from his omega. He grins upon hearing his mate’s small protest and flips him over. Now, Dick is on all fours, his ass holding up high in the air.

“Damian… please…” Dick pleads, his breathe shortening and eyes that could barely focus from the orgasm he just had. He nudges his ass closer to Damian, urging him to enter inside him  _again_.

Damian chuckles and he places his hands on Dick’s hips. He has a tight grip on him that he’s sure that his hands will be imprinted to his skin for days to come. With ease, he slides himself back to Dick’s puckered hole and immediately starts fucking him in a fast pace.

Without nothing else to grip on, Dick holds on the headboard as Damian pounds into him like a machine. Dick cries out in pleasure, encouraging Damian to continue as he tries to roll his hips faster, trying to follow on Damian’s fast rhythm.

Not slowing down or even stopping, Damian cups his chin and without hesitation, he plunges his tongue deep into his mouth. Hot, sloppy and dominating, Damian sucks his tongue until Dick moans and tears starts rolling down his face. He lets go of Dick’s mouth but not after tugging on his lower lip. A thin line of saliva appears when he separates his lips from his.

Damian could hear Dick whining when he parts their lips away. “I hate it.” he confesses. “I hate that you kissed Todd.” He adds and thrusts his hips on Dick’s sweet spot that Dick’s back arches, his hands grasping on the silk sheets and his mouth mewling with pleasure—begging for more.

Dick’s vision starts to turn white as he starts to see stars by Damian hitting his prostate. Damian’s a quick learner, within a few months, he already knows and mastered all the places in his body that could make his knees weak and his body begging for more. Remembering how to breathe, Dick stares at him, he grabs Damian and pulls him closer to his face.

This time, he initiates the kiss. His tongue probing and wandering around his alpha mouth, savoring his taste and saliva while sucking and enjoying the amazing feeling in Damian’s mouth. Pushing his lips away, he looks at him feverishly, “I told you, it was to prove a point.” He says with his now swollen lips.

“I know but still…” Dick swears that Damian almost,  _almost_ , looks like he’s pouting. “I don’t like it.” and with just few more thrusts.

Dick gasps, his breath hitching and his arms clenching, when he starts to feel the swelling on Damian’s cock. He tries to breathe deeper, Damian’s knot has fully inflated itself inside of him. Damian grunts, his movement gone slower. His pace has now become gentler and languid. He starts to let go of his tight grip on Dick’s hips, allowing himself to lie down on top of him before changing their position.

He now holds Dick close to his arms as they enjoy this intimate moment of being connected together. Damian nuzzles his head on Dick’s shoulder, smelling their scent all mixed together.

“Mine.” He mumbles and buries himself even deeper at Dick’s nape. Dick laughs while he planting small kisses on Damian’s forehead.

Dick and Damian treasure moments like this; when the two of them are raw and exposed leaving all the burdens and responsibilities that is placed upon them, let it be as Dick Grayson or as Damian Wayne, as Batman or Nightwing and even as an alpha or an omega. They’re just two beings enjoying and basking on each other’s warmth of their afterglow.

Dick rubs his thumb over Damian’s knuckles and Damian rubs his hands on Dick’s stomach. Moments like this made them forget how bad and rocky their relationship started, all those threats and fighting seemed like a long distant dream that it’s hard to believe they’ve manage to stay this long and reach this far. They may not be the perfect couple like everyone wanted but, no matter what will comes into their way— they’re both sure that they’ll make it through.

After all every relationship goes through struggles but only the strong ones make it through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as i love writing Dick and Damian's relationship, this will be the end of this story ^^ but fear not! i still have three more stories to post for this universe alone :D
> 
> i would like to say thank you for everyone who kudoed, commented, bookmarked and subscribed for this fic (espececially especially to [Winters_Suffocation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Suffocation) and [moonfox281](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281))because without your support, i don't think i would have continued on this story ^^

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want to share a prompt for this story please feel free to find me [here](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And check this amazing [art](http://dsasworld.tumblr.com/post/153599505058/damiantopsdick-theflowergravel-a-gift-to) made by my talented friend [DSA](http://dsasworld.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
